Generation
by sixbynine
Summary: Naruto is a teacher at a special school for troublesome rich kids, but the past he hoped to forget is slowly catching up with him.
1. Term starts

Random idea floating aorund my head...i know where this is going but its gonna take long time will involve many chapters..

disc: I own only the original characters in this story...oh and the plot, thats mine to :sigh: unfortunatly i still don't get Gaara, or Naruto to play with as I please belongs to that guy whos name i can't remember Masashi someone i'll get it in the next chapter...

* * *

Sasuke sighed and looked at the new arrivals for the year, they were here for one reason and one reason only; their desperate parents had run out of options. Looking at the class he could see why. He had read all of their personal files, and it would appear Tsunade had given him the truly screwed up bunch this year. He had abused revenge obsessed boys, boys who clearly had some sort of mental illness and a few girls who probably needed to be locked up. But then this was a place for the rich families to make their black sheep disappear at least until they were old enough for them to be disowned. Glaring he looked down at the files again to the one marked Hiroshu, Naoe. He knew this kid, he lived round this way always causing trouble, he didn't have any family to pay for this, so where was the money coming from. He looked at the family name again _Hiroshu_ where had he heard that before? He knew he knew the name but couldn't remember the reason. Placing the folder back on the desk he ignored it, when it came back to him he would worry until then he had to get control of this class. Standing up he opened his mouth and coughed, quietly, unsurprisingly the noise didn't abate, so he coughed again slightly louder, again nothing changed. Sasuke calmly walked over to the door and pulled the red lever next to it, the sprinkler system turned itself on and a class of 19 soggy students went silent and turned to their teacher and glared,

"What's the deal?" yelled one from the back

"Yeah, who do you think you are, drenching us like that?" called another this time a girl closer to the front

Sasuke sighed, it was the same each year, he would have to wrest control of the class by drenching them each morning and making them stay that way until they learned to be silent when he coughed, it was a simple conditioning mechanism, usually used on animals to be truthful.

"It's simple, when I stand up and cough you are to be silent, class is in progress. As it's the first day I allowed you two coughs before I turned on the sprinklers, from now on if you continue to be disruptive after the first cough I turn it on and you get wet." He walked over and turned the sprinklers off "You are not allowed to go and change clothes or dry off you stay this way until the end of the day, if you are being noisy later and I cough and you don't stop I will turn them on again"

Immediately angry chatter broke out in the classroom and Sasuke coughed, nothing happened, so he turned the water on again. He had a feeling this class was going to be very wet for a very long time.

"You can't do this to us, we have rights. Wait till my dad hears about this," said one kid, Tsume, Sasuke thought his name was

"Actually merely the fact you are here allows me to treat you as I see fit, there will be no repercussions unless I act grossly out of conduct, for instance if I was to sexually harass one of you." Sasuke paused letting this sink in "I can do whatever I feel is necessary to help you sort out your issues"

17 faces stared back at him before one kid called out "Issues? What make you think we got issues man? You're the one you soaked us"

Sasuke grinned this part he liked he sat down and looked at them "Do you know why you're here?" he asked "any of you?"

"My dad told me this was a place where special people with lots of money went," said one girl at the front looking up from highlighting some newspaper article "only the very richest can afford this place" she turned her nose up "I expected better to be honest"

Sasuke laughed "well I suppose your right, this is for special rich people, but not that kind of special"

He rummaged around under the desk and brought out their files dumping them down on the surface with a loud bang "these are your medical files ever since you were born"

He paused letting them look at the size of the pile " this is only the summary notes, full details are held in the office and medical section of this house, some of you have whole filing cabinets all to yourself"

There was silence as 17 faces stared at the large pile in front of Sasuke, he continued

"Each of you are here because you have a problem, whether it be because of something traumatic in your past, or a mental condition, maybe even a mixture of both. Today is about getting to know each other, some of you have already made friends, or at least worked out which rich kid to hang around." Sasuke smirked as the blond and pink haired girls blushed and looked towards their feet "Today is when you get told what each others trauma is, and what yours is" he paused again as the news sunk in.

Part of him felt guilty for enjoying the looks of horror on these rich kids faces, but it was small part and he ignored it "You will not be told the intimate details of each case only the things you need to be aware of. For instance Satichi here can hack anything and collects viruses so I would advise against letting him anywhere near your electronics. Toushi is very apt at reading people and exposing their inner fears so I suggest keeping conversations with him nice and neutral." He smiled brightly at the class as the realisation hit them-they were stuck in this house to the end of the year at least with a bunch of nut cases. Sasuke smiled to himself his work was already partially done they were scared.

"So lets start shall we Naoe Hiroshu stand up" the kid at the back who had been yelling earlier stood up and stared at him resolutely with his hands in his pockets. Now Sasuke could see his face clearly he knew exactly where the kid was getting the money from, Tsuande was related to him, he had heard her mention him a couple times usually rudely and to some cop who'd come round looking for him. She claimed she didn't know him despite the fact he lived with her, and she had some small affection for the boy, guess this was the last ditch option for trying to control him he thought to himself.

Sasuke stepped forward the boys file in his hands "lets see" he said running his finger over the information the others didn't need to know "Disruptive behaviour in all other schools resulting in expulsion. Numerous arrests for various minor things, kicked out of various homes and foster homes" Sasuke looked up "seems like you're the most normal one of the bunch, sit down" Naoe sat down and put his feet on the table. Sasuke glared at him and Naoe glared back, Sasuke sighed and walked over to his desk and pulled it out from under his feet leaving a surprised Naoe sitting on a chair his desk and the stuff on it being carried to the front of the class by Sasuke.

Sasuke set the desk down and sat on it opening the next folder "Seimei Oichi" he said "Stand up" the room was silent as the dark haired boy stood, long hair falling over his face as he rested slightly on the desk. Everyone knew his name; the Oichi family was the single richest family in Japan and this kid knew it. He looked coolly at Sasuke and Sasuke had the uncomfortable feeling of looking into his own eyes, and of being judged by some younger version of himself. Still if he broke eye contact the boy would have won and then he would be back to square one with the control issue, holding his gaze as the Oichi regarded him with a disinterested look before looking away with a small grunt. Somehow Sasuke still felt like he'd lost that battle. He cleared his throat quietly and looked at the file,

"Was abused as a child, repression kept the memories at bay until about a year ago when they started coming back, hates physical contact and claims he lives only to 'take revenge against his abuser and make sure he gets what's coming to him'. Is obsessively tidy, some suicidal tendencies. Please sit down Seimei" the boy sat down flicking the hair behind his back and resting his head on his palm still calmly staring at Sasuke, Sasuke ignored it and opened the next file,

"Iroki Keniti, stand" he said bored by now, the pink haired girl carried on highlighting the newspaper articles "wait I gotta do three more in blue and one in pink on this page before I can move anywhere." She changed pen and hurriedly highlighted an article about some rich kid in her home town before standing up, she tapped her arm three times and lifted her foot of the ground "ok I'm good"

The class stared in amazement, Sasuke merely looked at the file again "Obsessive Compulsive Disorder" he said "Sometimes spreads over onto people and she can become almost stalker like, has been arrested by two or three families personal police on several occasions. Seems her obsession centres on colour, as you can see it's pink" and he pointed at her hair which was dyed a vivid shade of pink, along with her dress which was slightly calmer but pink none the less. She blushed and turned and waved to the class "hi guys, sometimes I might do weird stuff before moving anywhere, don't worry about it's normal for me. Oh and don't ever move any of my furniture, it's really not funny it has to be in that exact spot or something awful will happen." The look of seriousness on her face discouraged any would be pranksters and Sasuke was glad she was so bubbly about her disorder, he had a feeling the same warning coming from him would just have provoked these kids.

"Sit down Iroki" he said and she tapped her other arm three times put her foot down and sat on her chair picking up the highlighters again, Sasuke let it slide for the moment. But tomorrow her colours would be confiscated and she would slowly learn to deal without them, then he could move onto her other obsessions.

Sasuke looked at the still large pile of folders on his desk and sighed it was going to be a long day, he picked up the next one "Shinichiro Jichi" he called and waited for someone to stand up. All he got was silence "Shinichiro Jichi" he called again before zeroing in on the mass of hair at the back of the class; he was asleep. Sighing Sasuke reached over and grabbed a black board pen, aiming carefully he threw it at Shinichiro and hit him dead centre on the head, Shinichiro sat up glaring at him,

"I was enjoying my rest what's your deal?" he said annoyed

"My deal is that I'm your teacher, this is my class and your not supposed to sleep, now bring your desk and chair down here next to Naoe's you can stand for the rest of today so you won't be tempted to sleep again.

"Effort" came the reply as the boy half rolled off, half stood up from his chair and dragged it down to the front noisily before slowly going back to his place and standing, hands in pockets, making a point to yawn occasionally, Sasuke ignored him.

"Shinichiro Jichi, good at everything, up until last year when his sister unexpectedly died, feels there's no point in living as we all die anyway. Tried to commit suicide but the effort involved in moving the blade was to much, his parents found him asleep with the knife resting on his arm." Sasuke bit back a smile at this statement, this was almost unbelievable laziness, although he did understand the kids point about eventual death, it kind of made sense…if you approached life and living sideways…and squinted. He looked up at the kid, who had somehow managed to fall asleep standing up, sighed he threw another pen at him, this time winding him "don't sleep in my lesson kid" he said and opened the next file.

"Soubi Aoyagi" he called and tall boy near the front stood up, the dark blonde hair dyed red at the tips looked almost as if it were bleeding. He glared resolutely at Sasuke with a look that stated clearly, given half a chance; he would injure this man. "Born to be an organ donor to his father, his father died shortly after the surgery and his mother killed herself shortly after his birth and her husband's death. The only family he has are his older brother and sister." Sasuke pointed to the two blondes either side of him "Amekaze and Hijoushiki Aoyagi, they are here to 'watch him' according to their files." Sasuke read down the list of notes about this kid and he felt slightly sorry for him, unlike most of the others here, his problems were entirely out of his control and almost justified "Has trust issues, and according to most people is incapable of affection or forming bonds. Chronic insomniac"

There was a derisive snort from the back of the class, and Sasuke looked up to find Naoe staring down at him "No one's incapable of affection, maybe he just hasn't found anyone worth it. Not surprising given his family, I mean who has a kid just to take his organs?" he snorted again before shaking his head "Stupid"

Soubi looked up at him and his gaze softened slightly although it still promised painful encounters later, Sasuke watched the exchange and smiled inwardly, maybe this bunch of misfits wouldn't be such hopeless cases after all.

"Sit down Soubi" he said and reached for another folder, looking over at the clock, it was almost lunchtime. He opened the next folder, time to wrap this up he thought and called another name.

TBC

* * *

Okies so here ends the first chapter, the next ones promise to be longerXD see if you can spot what i'm doing with the OC's in this one i don't think it's that hard but then i wrote it so i wouldn't


	2. Lunch time and Daitan

Sasuke closed the last folder and looked up at the class, most of them had slightly shattered, traumatised looks on their faces, he was a little annoyed no one had cried, usually he had at least one, but this years group were proving much tougher,

"Okay class" he said and sat down behind his desk "it'll be lunch time in a few moments, the dining hall is very easy to find you just turn left and follow the a corridor you can't miss it. After lunch your sleeping arrangements and class timetables will be sorted out, its very simple, until we are sure you can be controlled you will be split into two groups for teaching. Sleeping arrangements will be organised over lunch after I review my notes on each of you, they may change at any time over the next week or so until I feel you've been put with suitable people." He stood up and grabbed his bag "you're dismissed be back here in one hour, I don't care if your leg caught fire and you had to beat it out with a stick; lateness is never tolerated."

He watched as the group stood up and ran for the door, mostly getting squashed in their attempt to get out, till only two boys were left, one was Shinichiro, who woke up and moved when Sasuke kicked his shin. The other sat at the back, his dirty blonde hair falling over his face in a spiky mess, Sasuke stood by his desk and coughed slightly, the boy looked up,

"Yes" he answered politely and looked at Sasuke over the rim of him polo neck jumper, which had been pulled up to cover his nose

"You shouldn't read that here" he said quietly "it won't help and you'll get in trouble at some point"

The boy nodded "I don't care really" he said, "I doesn't matter what people think of me"

Sasuke sighed and sat on the desk next to him "Daitan" he started "Kakashi specifically requested you be placed in my class, why do you think that is?"

"Because he thinks I have problems" the derisive look on the boy's face suggested he thought otherwise.

"Because he cares about you and he knows you need help"

"I'm fine" he said and opened up the magazine again

Sasuke sighed and reached out to touch his shoulder, the boy shot backward knocking over his chair and the desk behind him,

"Don't touch me!" he cried glaring at Sasuke, who looked at him levelly

"Still think you don't need help?" he asked gently, stepping back to allow Daitan space to get up and settle down "I didn't go into specifics of your case in class because they don't need to know, contrary to popular belief I'm not cruel; some past's are better left hidden. They simply think you're a bit of closet pervert with a dislike for being touched"

"Oh that's much better than the abused son of a convicted rpist," Daitan said sarcastically sitting down shakily

Sasuke shrugged "it's a fresh start, with people who don't know your past and will judge you based on your actions not you background, make good use of it, you're lucky to be given a second chance like this"

Daitan snorted "Lucky?" he said, "yeah I'm so lucky" and he stood up carefully avoiding Sasuke and went to leave the classroom, Sasuke coughed lightly and he turned round and glared at him. Sasuke held out one hand and Daitan sighed,

"Fine" he put the magazine on the desk and walked out "I'll be fine as long as I don't get put with that Iroke guy, he really creeps me out. I mean no one can be that obsessed with sx, sxuality and the size of guys dcks without having some serious mental problems"

Sasuke looked at the cover of the prn magazine Daitan had been reading for the best part of the morning lesson; it featured two semi-naked guys posing. He laughed, he wondered if the boy really knew how alike he and Iroke were. Slipping off the desk he collected his bags and all the students' files and slid out of the back door into the teacher's section of the house that served as a school.

Daitan walked into the dining hall, Sasuke had been right it was incredibly easy to find. He looked around at the long table filling the room and spotted and empty chair, slipping into it silently he looked at his plate and sighed, he would have to take the polo neck off of his face to eat. Spooning potatoes, vegetables and meat onto his plate he slipped the jumper down and began eating his meal,

"Hey" said a loud voice next to him "how comes you were late? Did that nasty teacher keep you behind?"

Daitan turned to see the loudmouth blonde kid from earlier grinning at him as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth. Daitan opened his mouth to respond sarcastically and go back to his food before remembering what Sasuke had said.

"He didn't keep me I didn't notice being dismissed; I was reading" he said neutrally waiting for the boys reaction

The boy grinned and stuck out a hand "I'm Naoe" he said "I saw what you were reading" he smirked "no wonder you didn't notice being dismissed, if Tsuande had let me pack mine I would've been distracted to"

Daitan looked at the hand as though it was on fire

Naoe took it back "Oh yeah I forgot you don't like being touched do you, um, here put out your hand like this" and he demonstrated by holding out his hand as though it was being shaken. Daitan copied warily and Naoe shook the air near his hand smiling "there no touching"

Daitan smiled slightly and placed his hand back where it had previously been laying; next to his plate "I'm Daitan" he said quietly "you mentioned Tsunade? You know her then"

Naoe nodded his mouth full again "Yeah" he said around the food before swallowing "she's my Nan, not that she'll ever admit to it" he looked slightly miserable by this before cheering up again "what she doesn't know is I brought my secret stash with me"

"Secret stash of what?" Daitan enquired politely trying to remember how conversations went from when people would still talk to him

"Prn of course" he replied like it was obvious "I've got all my Manga, some DVD's a couple magazines and then there's my laptop" he grinned widely at the last item "I've got loads of stuff on that"

Daitan stared at him "You brought prn with you?" he asked

Naoe nodded "don't look like that so did you"

"Well yeah" he said trailing off

"Anyway it looks like were into the same stuff so maybe we can trade sometime?"

Daitan looked at him "you brought gay prn with you?"

Naoe nodded "What else would I bring?"

"Don't you care what people think?" he asked

"Well unlike you I'm not planning on reading it in public, and if anyone finds it I guess they'll just have to deal with the fact I'm not 100 straight" he set his knife and fork down and looked around the table

"Would you get a load of these kids" he said suddenly, changing the subject "who knew there were so many srew ups in one place"

"Not all of them come from round here you know" Daitan said picking up his fork and finishing of his meal

"Nah" Naoe replied leaning back and stretching "But most of them do, I've seen them around before" he grinned "usually I was being chased by their families security teams"

Daitan stared at him "you're the kid who's been expelled from every school he's been to" he stated

Naoe nodded "yup"

Daitan pulled the polo neck up around his face again 'great' he thought 'I end up with the school troublemaker'

"Won't get expelled from here though," he said "no one ever does, you stay until your fixed, or you break" he shrugged "it's kinda like a last resort"

"I know what this place is, loser" Daitan said finally getting fed up with the blondes chattering "My guardian works here"

"Really?" asked Naoe sitting up excitedly "I might know him, who is he?"

"Why do you assume it's a guy?" he asked

"There's only two chicks working here, and I know both of them and neither of them have any kids, adopted or otherwise"

Daitan stared he had to give the kid credit, he wasn't as dumb as he acted "he teaches History and the Self-defence club"

Naoe stared at him "you're kidding right? That guy is your guardian?"

Daitan nodded "Yeah, why?"

Naoe grinned again "I love him, seriously, he is awesome he gave me my first x rated manga"

Daitan couldn't help but laugh "Sounds like Kakashi" he said "Wasn't bright orange was it?" he asked

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"First one he gave me to"

Naoe laughed and stood up "I gotta pee" he said and walked off "be back in a mo"

Daitan stared at his back as it disappeared down the corridor he couldn't help but like this guy, who had thrust himself into his private space. He turned back round in his chair and found a pair of blue eye surrounded by a shock of pink hair staring at him, he flinched back slightly and stared warily at the girl for a moment,

"Hi" she said suddenly and sat in the seat Naoe had vacated "I'm Iroki" she stuck her hand out like Naoe had done, but unlike Naoe she didn't take it back when he glared at it, she waved it in front of his face "hello? Are you stupid or something you're supposed to shake it, it's considered polite"

He ignored the hand and turned to her "You're the stupid one, if you'd been listening this morning you would know I don't like being touched by anyone"

She took her hand back "Well that's silly" she said, "How can you get by without touching anyone? Anyway I just wanted to come say hi and introduce myself; maybe we can be friends? I mean were all stuck in this place away from home might as well make the best of it and stick together right? Although I'd avoid that Naoe guy if I were you he's just gonna get you into trouble and as for that Seimei, well I'm gonna be his best friend cause you know he's hot and all. But you're a guy so I'd steer clear of him cause he's a bit cold and above everyone else, you know what I mean? You can come hang with me and my new friends if you'd like were over there" she pointed to where a small group of about five people were sitting chatting to each other. From the looks on their faces Daitan could see none of them were particularly comfortable, he opened his mouth to refuse but Iroki had started talking again. Sighing he got up and walked away, unfazed the pink haired girl turned to the person on her other side and carried on talking.

Sasuke collapsed into his chair and closed his eyes he put his hand over his face trying to ward of the headache he could feel coming on. It was the same every year, he wondered why he bothered sometimes.

"Hey teme" said a friendly voice and Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto step into the room and flop onto the bed "new class giving you trouble?"

"Dobe" Sasuke replied smiling neither of the names they called each other were particularly pleasant but for them it was a twisted sign of affection from their youth "they always give me trouble it's gonna be a good couple weeks before I sleep right again"

Naruto laughed "It's the same every year and yet when Tsuande decided to give you a year off you sulked until she handed the over to you, sometimes I think your just as srewed as the kids we have here"

Sasuke smiled and stood up "of course I am" he said "we all are, only mentally deficient people would choose to live and work here"

"True" Naruto replied "so, what kinda misfits you got this time round?" he asked picking up a book and flicking through to find his place

"Let's see," said Sasuke working through the class in his head. "I've got an OCD case, an ADD case, amnesia, abused kids who are socially withdrawn to the point of being agoraphobic. Anorexia, obsessive laziness, suicide attempts, trust issues, a sx maniac, a hacker, inability to talk, insomnia and a kid who thinks he's a dog. Then there's Tsuandes grandkid, who is somewhat of a social menace, and Daitan."

Naruto winced and looked at Sasuke "Sounds fun"

"Don't laugh" he replied pouring some water into a glass and drinking it "you've gotta teach them, I just gotta stop them from killing themselves or each other"

Naruto sat up grinning "that's what you think, Tsuande's got you down to teach Maths and Languages"

Sasuke choked on his mouthful of water and turned to Naruto "seriously?" he asked and collapsed into the chair again "that sucks, I knew I should never have learned any other languages"

"Or how to do sums" added Naruto "I mean you'd be stupid, but safe from Tsuande"

Sasuke groaned, it was going to be a long year.


	3. Roomates

A/N in the first chapter I refered to the class having 19 people in it..ignore this I counted wrong there only 16, I think I had 19 originally then got rid of some..

wow this is the quickest thing i've done in a long time...anyways i really wanted to get this chapter up before i went on holiday and successXD

introducing a fairly OOC Gaara...i didnt mean it really it just happened, he shuld be more in character later, or at least the reason for OOCness will be revelaed

disc: Gaara still isn't mine and neither is Naruto :( they belong to some...guy...kisimoto??...i dunno... but i have this plushie...it's mine not his and he can't have it O.o

* * *

Sasuke stepped into the classroom and dodged a paper aeroplane that flew his way, he sighed wondering if kids would ever change or if they'd always find lobbing paper at each other amusing. He placed the file in his hands on the desk and coughed, like the morning nothing happened, he walked over to the door and pulled the red lever again. The sprinklers turned on once again and 16 wet faces turned to him, this time there was no questioning just angry glares and they sat down in their place glowering at him. 'Well' he thought 'at least there learning' he glanced up at where Daitan was sitting and wasn't surprised to find he had used his magazine to cover his head and was now shaking the water off it,

"Okay" he said, "now you're all quiet, we can begin. The second part of today will be about arranging the rooms and your lessons. Everyone is put into a two person room, you roommate has been picked for you it is not random and there is no changing whatsoever. Similarly everyone studies the same thing the only choice being between languages and literature and what extra clubs you do"

"So basically you've taken away every bit of freedom we have," said a sarcastic voice from the middle and Sasuke looked up to find a pale boy staring over the rim of a trench coat staring at him

"Yes, Satichi" he said after consulting his seating plan to find the boys name "You're here because you've been allowed to get away with so much even your parents have drawn a line. So were going back to basics, everything is taken away until you can prove you deserve it" he smiled "You for instance are under special directions not to be allowed near computers. Until we can trust you won't use it to hack something or put a virus on the network here"

Satichi smiled "famous already am I?" he asked unashamed of his criminal behaviour

"It's not something to be proud of" Sasuke said evenly "You don't _want_ to be here, the fact you here means you have a problem"

Satichi sneered at him and turned away, Sasuke ignored him and carried on talking to the class,

"Everyone's timetable is the same, you start at 8:45am by coming here to be marked in, you have two one hour lesson and a break, two more lessons then lunch, two lessons after lunch and back here to be marked in again, you finish at 4:30pm. After that you can do what you want as long as you're back in your rooms by 10:00pm and you don't leave the building or grounds. Breakfast is at 7:00am and dinner is at 7:00pm but you don't have to eat then, the kitchen is available for you to cook anytime you want as long as it in your time and you clean up the mess. Most areas in the house have cameras and we can see what you're doing at all times, any one breaking the rules will be caught. It may seem like overkill for a bit of rule breaking but this isn't an ordinary school, you need to be taught how the behave properly and this is the most effective way of doing it; deal with it."

Sasuke handed out the timetables to each person and walked back to the front taking Daitan's magazine with him "you need to pay attention" he said quietly and put the magazine in his desk,

"Now here are the room arrangements" and he turned to the white board behind him and wrote up on it the pairings and what room they were in,

Seimei, Daitan, room 1

Chiru, Tsume (Anichu), room 2

Shinichiro, Satichi, room 3

Gejige, Toushi, room 4

Hijoushiki, Iroke room 5

Naoe, Soubi, room 6

Amakaze, Imiti, room 7

Iroki, Nioashi, room 8

"Hey, how comes there's three in my room" said a small voice near the front and Sasuke turned to find an extremely thin and unhealthy looking boy glaring at him

"Anichu isn't person moron," said a cool voice from the back "he's my dog, and he doesn't go anywhere without me"

The thin boy turned to find a dark skinned well built boy staring down at him, he had black hair the stuck out around his face like a mane and black eyes, by his side sat large dog sleeping quietly

The boy turned back to Sasuke "no way is that fair" he said I have to share with a dog?"

Sasuke shrugged "we tried to separate them when they arrived but the dog refused to let go, Tsume's the one who here to be re educated not the dog so it's not our problem"

Chiru's shoulders slumped "great"

"Now" said Sasuke "the layout is very simple, this school is basically a large house, we have a kitchen, a dining room, a living room and two teaching rooms downstairs. Upstairs are the your bedrooms, numbered 1 to 10. Were only using 1 to 8 because that's all we need.

There are five permanent teachers who live here as well as Tsuande the head mistress, we live in a separate section of the house, which you are not allowed to enter under any circumstance except in an extreme emergency, say one of you is _actually_ dying. One of us will come round at 10:00 make sure you are all in your rooms and then your left to your own devices, sleep is recommended however.

Your room is the only room you're allowed into unless invited by the occupier of the other room; this should really go without saying. The living room, dining room and kitchen are yours to use as you wish however if you make mess you will be made to clear it up.

We employ a cleaner once a week to tidy the house up generally, but if this privilege is abused you will be made to tidy the whole house on Saturday mornings, she does not have access to your rooms so they are entirely your responsibility.

All your lessons will be taken in here with the exception of those taking languages instead of literature, which is taken next door. Similarly extra clubs will either be in here or in the ground depending on what it is." He turned to leave "You are free to go now, the rest of the day is yours to move your belongings into the appropriate room. Decide what extras your doing if any and get used to how the house is laid out" he walked out the door "bye" and it closed behind him, leaving 16 silent 17 year olds staring at the place he had previously occupied.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he walked away from the classroom, the first day was over, for him at least. He always felt this was the hardest part, teaching them was no problem but explaining all their freedom was gone…that was difficult. He walked across the grounds to the private house for the staff and keyed in the code, he slipped off his shoes and dumped his bag in the hall walking through the living room towards the room he shared with Naruto. Slipping out of the black trousers and blue shirt he was wearing, he put on his jeans and walked back into the kitchen to find a drink. He turned the corner and found Kakashi standing in front of the fridge, naked,

"You know it's a wonder that kid of yours isn't more damaged really" Sasuke said bypassing the fridge, deciding water from the tap would be just fine "and anyway isn't that cold?"

Kakashi turned around, and Sasuke assumed he was grinning, he couldn't tell though because despite the lack of clothing elsewhere, Kakashi was still wearing his mask. Sasuke shook his head,

"You _know_ this is a shared house, you'd think you'd have some decency and wear clothes"

"Why bother? It's not like anyone here is disturbed by naked men, and besides this is more comfortable in this heat." Kakashi smiled "and it really freaks Iruka out when he finds out I have no shame, and he's so cute when he's like that" He shut the fridge and walked into his room, he came out a few moments later with a pair of boxers on

"Weren't you gonna get anything from the fridge?" asked Sasuke sitting down in the living room

"Nah, I only wanted to cool down a bit"

Sasuke choked on the mouthful of water he had taken "remind me never to eat from there during the summer" he said grumbling

Kakashi flopped down on the settee next to him "why not? It's not like I sit in there, I just stand in front of it and let the cool air blow over my…"

Sasuke waved his hand "yeah thanks for that Kakashi, I'm gonna go now before _I _need counselling" he stood up putting his glass in the kitchen and walking to his room and moving over to the computer that sat on the desk. He moved the keyboard and a paper note peeked out from underneath, where it had obviously fallen off the screen,

Gaara's in town!!!!

Was all it said and Sasuke smirked standing up and throwing on his shirt again, he walked out of the room and threw the note at Kakashi who read it and smirked,

"Have fun don't forget to take a picture for me" he called over his shoulder as Sasuke put on his shoes and opened the door

"I'm not taking a freaking picture you pervert" he called over his shoulder and the door slammed behind him.

"See you in a few days" called out Kakashi knowing the man on the other side could still hear him

Sasuke smiled as he turned on the engine of the bike and drove away from the school, it had been a long time since he and Naruto had seen Gaara. He was employed by the school as a 'follow-up' counsellor to the students who had left; he went to visit them after the left to make sure they were still alright, he was also available in emergencies for any one of the students who needed him. As such he travelled a lot and tended to only be in town at the beginning of term and when one of the students happened to live close by, it had been almost 6 months since he and Naruto had seen him.

He pulled up outside Gaara's house, although he spent much of his time elsewhere, Gaara always regarded this place as his home and as such demanded a house from Tsuande to live in when he was home. It was only fair he reasoned; all the other teachers had their own accommodation paid for.

Sasuke cut the engine and pulled out the keys for the house, Gaara had given them to him and Naruto as soon as Tsuande had given him the house, and they had lived together for a couple months until Gaara got called away. Sasuke and Naruto had tried to live there but without him it hadn't felt right, so they had moved back into the house at the school and this one served as their home only when Gaara was there.

Slipping off his shoes and dumping the keys on the table by the door he walked through the house looking for Gaara and Naruto, he found them in the living room watching the TV and laughing at some program. He stopped for a minute and looked at the two sitting next to each enjoying each other's company, he was loath to interrupt

"How long are you going to stand there staring at us?" came Gaara's cool, quiet voice, it always unnerved Sasuke how the red head _knew_ he was there

"I was just thinking how beautiful you both looked" he murmured in reply and swung over the back of the settee settling himself on the other side of Gaara to Naruto

Gaara smiled, resting his head lightly on Sasuke shoulder, his hand clasping Naruto's; it was good to be home.

* * *

yeah..sorry about Gaara...is this a cliffhanger?? i'm not sure i mean i'd be pretty p!ssed if this was how it ended but that's just me...

anyway reviews as always are very much appreciated, flames no so much...


	4. First day

whey chapter four at last everytime i think i'm gonna write a nice long chapter, i get about 2000 words in and go this is a good place to finish anyways yes this took me a very long time to write because my microsoft word hates me and keep crashing and deleting stuff. also i got a tablet and have been a little distracted. hopefully there will be pictures for this soon if i ever get off my butt and do it and if DA lets me submit stuff anyway read and enjoy i don't own naruto etc hey belong to that guy whos name i forgot again i do own the OC's though..yay me ¬.¬

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start, he sat up slowly and glance around trying to place where he was, he blinked before remembering where he was,

"Why'd'you move" came a sleepy voice and Sasuke looked over to find Naruto blinking up sleepily untangling his arms from around Gaara, who had also begun to wake up

"I woke up" Sasuke said standing and stretching, enjoying the look of hunger that passed over Gaara's face as he caught a glimpse of the pale skin underneath

"Wow" said Naruto looking at the clock "its way passed midnight, we musta fallen asleep on the settee"

"You don't say dobe," Sasuke said sarcastically ruffling the blondes hair and earning him an annoyed glare

"Teme" Naruto said and pulled Gaara back down into his arms "I'm going back to sleep"

Gaara smiled and sat up much to Naruto annoyance "Wouldn't the bedroom be a more appropriate place to sleep?" he asked standing and shedding his shirt and walking towards the bedroom "I for one would prefer a bed over that settee"

Naruto pulled a face "but I don't wanna move"

Sasuke grinned and followed Gaara "Well _we're_ going to sleep in there, see you in the morning"

Naruto leapt up and followed him "I don't wanna sleep _alone_" he said and slipped his arm around Sasuke's waist "I'd much rather sleep with you" he purred

Sasuke swallowed, he always forgot how quickly Naruto could change from silly and annoying to downright sexy. He groaned and turned to the smaller man "your so bad for me, we didn't even make it till the next day this time" he said and pressed his lips to Naruto's in a searing kiss, his tongue invading the others mouth desperately

"Are you two coming in here or are we planning on sleeping in the hall tonight" called Gaara

"Coming," said Naruto still breathless and they walked into the bedroom shedding their clothes until they were dressed in only boxers. Climbing in beside Gaara and folding themselves into each other, Sasuke pressed his face into Gaara's back, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel and smell. He wasn't surprised when a hand reached round to find his leg and stroke at the skin there, pale finger slipped under the hem of Sasuke's boxers, scratching lightly drawing forth moans from the Uchiha. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Gaara and Naruto in front of him their lips locked, Naruto's hand sneaking up Gaara's side to leave red marks over the skin there. Sasuke bit down lightly on Gaara's neck making him gasp and break contact with Naruto, rolling Gaara onto his back Sasuke claimed his lips as his own, his tongue pushing inside much like he had done to Naruto earlier,

"Jealous" said Gaara staring up into Sasuke eyes a small smirk on his lips

Sasuke shrugged "I guess I've just missed you, it's never the same without you"

Gaara nodded "I know that's why I came home, I missed you two"

Naruto reached down his lips leaving wet trails over Gaara's skin his teeth nipping at pale nipples, Sasuke slipped his hand over Gaara's slim hips and dragged the black boxers over his knees and off, throwing them across the room.

Naruto reached up and pressed his lips against Sasuke's pushing inside his mouth whilst his hand tugged at pale blue boxers, pulling them off and dropping them over the edge of the bed, his fingers moving to gently stroke Sasuke's already hard erection.

Sasuke gasped his head falling back as Naruto teased him,

"God, do you know how hot you two are?" Gaara asked, his eyelids half closed as he watched the two men above him. His hands had already removed Naruto' underwear and dropped it on top of Sasuke's.

Naruto smirked; he knew exactly what this was doing to the red head and he was enjoying the effect it was having on him, Sasuke let out a moan as Naruto gripped him harder, his other hand wrapping itself around Gaara. Naruto smiled as he watched the two men below him react in almost exactly the same way at the same time,

"It's only fair" he replied to Gaara's comment "after all I get to watch this"

Gaara smirked and sat up pushing Naruto over and straddling him, pressing his lips against the other mans hard and grinding his hips down, Naruto gasped and his hips shot upwards of their own accord desperately seeking the warmth of Gaara. Gaara smirked drawing backwards away from Naruto who pulled a face and grabbed Gaara by the arms pushing him over onto his back pinning him to the mattress,

"No fair, Gaara" he murmured into his neck biting on the soft skin there, he smiled "wondered where you'd gone, Sasuke" he said softly as he felt a warmth along his back and a hand wrap around him

"I was enjoying the show" Sasuke murmured "but it's lonely by yourself" he stroked Naruto slowly enjoying the small spasms he made. He trailed his hand down Naruto's back and stroked at his entrance "My turn" he whispered pushing a finger inside him, Naruto and Gaara gasped as Naruto mimicked Sasuke's actions, adding another finger and stretching out the tight flesh,

"Ready?" asked Naruto softly, he always worried about the red head, despite the offer of lubricant he always refused, it seemed the man enjoyed the pain. Naruto on the other hand didn't see why sex should be painful and as such Sasuke knew to make sure he used the lubricant Gaara always seemed to have lying around. Gaara nodded his eyes half closed in anticipation, Naruto removed his fingers and pushed in slowly at first, trying to minimise the damage he did, Gaara wanted more and pushed his hips down crying out as Naruto was pushed inside in one go. Naruto moaned loudly as Gaara surrounded him staying as still as possible while Gaara got over the pain, his eyes squeezed shut,

"Move" Gaara, said roughly and Naruto pulled back slightly pushing into him shallowly, Slowly Gaara's eye relaxed and become half closed again as the pain receded.

"Hot" said Sasuke from behind him "Very hot, I can see why you never last long when your back here, and Naruto could feel the smirk on his shoulder blade

"You're no better he retorted" slowing his thrusts down as Sasuke removed his fingers and pushed against Naruto's entrance slowly sliding in until he was pressed flush against Naruto's back his arms tight on Naruto's chest as he to got used to the sensation,

"Move" came the command from Gaara again "Move"

Naruto and Sasuke smirked at their lover, although they were on top they both knew who was in charge when they all got together, and obeying him they began to move slowly at first gradually speeding up. Falling into an old familiar rhythm they moved together, Gaara's commanding voice crying out for a faster pace and a harder thrust, Naruto and Sasuke obeying until finally, crying out in unison, they climaxed. Collapsing on top of each other panting and sweating, Naruto rolled over off of Gaara wrapping his arms around the pale man, whilst Sasuke grabbed the now dirty cover and pulled it over them, wrapping strong arms around both of them. Gaara turned and rested his head against Naruto chest, his breath warming a small patch of skin,

"We didn't even make it through one night this time" he said quietly, slightly amused

"We missed you, you were gone a long time" Naruto replied softly

"It's just not the same" Sasuke added his voice rumbling through Naruto's back

"I know" he said "I know, it just seems like every time I come home this is all we do, and then I go again, and you two carry on with your lives and your relationship"

Naruto sat up looking at Gaara with a worried eye "Gaara, we love you, this isn't just sex, you know that right?"

"I know"

"And besides" said Sasuke looking at Gaara across Naruto lap "You were the one who wanted it to be this way" he tone was gentle but Gaara could tell the he was confused and annoyed

"I know," he said "But sometimes, I get kind of jealous."

Naruto sighed and lay back down wrapping his arms around Gaara "silly" he murmured already drifting back to sleep

"So..." Gaara hesitated "If I were to move back here permanently for say six months, that would be ok?" he asked quietly it was the first time either of them had seen him so shy about something

Naruto pulled him closer "It's what we wanted from the start, silly" he said sleepily

Sasuke tickled his stomach slightly making Gaara's tense up "Why should you even ask it's lonely without you here"

Gaara smiled into the dark and drifted into sleep.

Gaara woke to Naruto poking him in the side "Hey hey, wake up"

Gaara sat up and groaned as the activities from last night came back to haunt his lower spine "What do you want?" he asked grumpily annoyed at being woken so rudely

"Uh" Naruto blushed slightly "that conversation, last night? That happened yeah? Cause I was really tired and can't remember whether it was a dream or not and Sasuke's not being helpful cause he won't admit he can't remember either"

Gaara started at the blonde, he had been woken up for this? Sighing he stood up, there wasn't much point going back to sleep now anyway, and besides those sheets were only fit for 'I'm to tired to clean up after sex' sleep,

"Yes, it happened, in a moment of post sex weakness, I confessed feelings, I feel very silly now" he said in his usual tone of voice

Naruto leapt up and grabbed hold of him "So your really staying" he said "really, really?"

"Really, really" Gaara said secretly pleased at the response his news had received "Now get off me I need a shower"

"Sasuke's in there" Naruto said

"So?" replied Gaara walking towards the bathroom and Naruto smirked following him, he had been hoping Gaara would do this.

Sasuke grabbed his coat yelling loudly for Naruto to hurry up, "come on were going to be late" he shouted as Naruto lazily put on his coat and walked towards him scratching the back of his still damp hair, Gaara smirked,

"Lucky me doesn't have to be in for a few weeks yet" he sat down on the settee and Sasuke and Naruto stared at him

"You'd better still be naked when we get back," Naruto warned as Sasuke dragged him out the door

Gaara smirked again and flicked on the TV, he had no intention of putting any clothes on until he actually _had_ to leave the house.

Sasuke walked into the classroom moments before the start of the tutor period, luckily his almost lateness went unnoticed by the class of students who clearly weren't happy about their sleeping arrangements nor the fact they had been woken up before 11 am. Sasuke coughed and a couple of the students fell silent, the majority of them continued to shout questions and angry comments at him and each other, sighing he walked over and set off the sprinklers, immediately the room fell silent.

"Good morning" he said smiling "How was your first night here?"

Sasuke's cheerful question was met with a sullen silence, clearly his class had not had as good a night as he had. Sighing he sat down

"Okay, problems" he said and the class erupted again

"He snores"

"She's put her stuff _everywhere_

"His dog peed on my shoes"

"Everything's pink!"

Sasuke carefully ignored all the complaints and looked at the clock, it was five to nine, he stood up and coughed, this time the still wet students fell silent,

"I don't care" he said "And no one you talk to will except maybe each other, but I doubt that. You can complain as much as you like no one cares, deal with your problems, although Tsume if your dog pee's on anything else it'll be removed understood. I don't give damn about Chiru's shoes but eventually it'll pee on something of mine and then I will be annoyed" he opened the door and waved his hand "out, first lesson starts in three minutes"

The class stood up and filed out silently, Daitan smirked as he left last,

"Heard Gaara was back in town," he said raising an eyebrow

Sasuke smiled at Daitan fully aware the boy knew about his relationship "yeah, wanna come over sometime?" he smiled as he saw the slight drain of colour as Daitan thought about visiting the three of them

"No, I'm fine" he said keeping his voice even "I'm scarred enough already" and he left following the rest of the class to their first lesson.

"Yo"

Daitan looked up and found Naoe standing in the corridor waiting for him, he smiled slightly "hi"

Naoe scratched his head "What've we got first?" he asked I left my timetable in my room

Daitan stared at him "PE" he said pulling a face

"It can't be that bad" Naoe said following Daitan down the corridor "hey do you think we have to get changed?"

Daitan turned into an open door ignoring the question, the rest of the class was already there, sitting on the grass, Daitan and Naoe joined them silently and waited for their teacher to arrive.

He arrived with a bang leaping from the top of the pagoda that sat in the middle of the garden,

"Good morning, children, I'm Lee" he exclaimed loudly sitting cross legged in front of them "For those of you wondering, I chose to meet today outside because we are having wonderful weather at the moment and you should not be stuck inside on a day like today"

The class stared at the man in silence, he was dressed in dark green lycra cycling shorts and a dark green T-shirt which looked several sizes to small for him. He lacked shoes but had decided a pair of yellow leg warmers was a good idea and, as their gazes travelled up his body they noticed the largest pair of eyebrows they had ever seen. Stunned into silence several minutes went by before anyone noticed the guy was still talking about how wonderful the weather was and that another teacher had arrived. They watched her walk up to the blissfully unaware man and hit him round the back of the head, he immediately stopped and turned to her his eyes wide and teary,

"Sakura-chan, what was that for?" he said

The woman smiled "Sasuke told me to tell you to shut up about the weather and get on with teaching the class"

The man blushed "Of course Sakura-chan anything for you my love"

She smiled "I'll make it up to you later" and she smirked "oh and I'm here for Naoe as well"

Naoe stood up "coming Sakura-chan" he said imitating Lee and following her obediently she kicked his shins and walked off.

Lee turned back to the rest of the class, who were staring at him in silence "Well seeming as none of you are dressed appropriately and as it's your first day we won't actually be having a proper lesson today. Instead I'll explain what we'll be doing from now on" he sat back down on the grass. "Each week you have three PE lessons, two of them are first period, these are the practical lessons and you should show up wearing your PE kit which you will find in your rooms later. The other is last thing on a Tuesday and is theory; you'll be learning about how the body works etc" Lee could see the entire class groan at the thought of this, PE was bad enough but PE theory was much worse. Lee stood up and began talking about what the lessons would entail, what kind of exercise they would be doing and how, ultimately, it would help them. The class slowly lost interest and drifted in and out of semi sleep, none of them really paying attention to him.

Naoe sat on the bed in the medical section of the house, his shirt clenched in his hand as Sakura dabbed at a large cut on his back,

"Couldn't you try to be gentle?" he grumbled at her

"I am being gentle," she said stepping back and pulling out a length of bandaging

"Doesn't feel like it," he said tensing as the bandage came in contact with the wound

"Why do you let him do this?" she said suddenly

Naoe froze before relaxing "Who?" he asked "this was an accident I fell over some stuff I'd left lying around"

Sakura sighed, "This is a knife wound" she said "and it wasn't accidental. You could leave there's always a place for you here you know that"

Naoe stood up and grabbed his T-shirt pulling it over his head, silently he turned and walked towards the door, turning slightly he said quietly "I won't leave because they were the first and only people to want me, to love me. You're only offering your home out of sympathy"

"That's not true" she said weakly "and if this is how they show love, then its pretty poor"

Naoe nodded "but at least it's something" and he left the door sliding shut behind him quietly.

* * *

:claps: i turned Gaara pathetic ah well this is better than the first draft, he was all sappy and crying and blegh made me ill...

rememeber reviews keep me alive O.o no really... flames are used for rituals


	5. Three

woot another update i'm not sure about this chapter..i mean i loved writing it and i love the story itself but i feel somehow it doesnt really progress...other than to explain naruto sasuke and gaara a little better...which i guess is good, it was suposed to be about my OC's meeting there new teachers...but it got a bit distracted, so think of this as chapter five part one, part two will be what was going on with the OC's whislt this chapter was happeneing XD i keep saying my updates are gona be slower now and they dont seem to be but i do have lots of cswk now plus im applying to uni and gap year courses..so yeah if not updated for a while thats why, but it will be updated...maybe while your waiting go check out my other storeis : shameless self plug:

ps my iabilty to spell in summaries and AN's is not reflected in my fanfic XD

* * *

"So what'dya think of our biology teacher?" Naoe asked sliding in beside Daitan at the table in the kitchen, their second lesson over they had a fifteen minute break to get a quick drink and get anything they needed from their rooms.

"I think he's worse than me and my parents put together" the boy replied sipping from a glass and continuing to read his manga

Naoe laughed "yeah, I gotta agree with you there, when Sakura came to bring me back he grabbed her butt"

Daitan smiled slightly "hmm" he said, "why did you have to go to her anyway?" he asked carefully maintaining a nonchalant tone of voice

Naoe shrugged turning away "Old injury playing up" he said "come on its time for our next lesson, back with Sasuke, he teaching us maths"

Daitan washed his glass up and put it back in the cupboard, grabbing his bag he turned and followed Naoe down the hall towards the room they had been in earlier in the morning. He stared at his back where he could see the faint outline of the bandages, he knew Naoe was lying, he had been lied to enough to see it and he was curious to see what the boy was hiding. Sitting down next to him in their maths lesson he looked over at the boy next to him, he could see it was painful for him to lean on, and the bandages beneath the white shirt he wore had a small dark stain on it; blood. It was not an old injury, someone had hurt him recently. Daitan was surprised to find himself angered by the thought of anyone hurting Naoe, so far the boy had done nothing but be nice and friendly; far more than most people when confronted by his icy exterior. He wondered briefly if this was what friendship felt like before he and Naoe were drenched in cold water, sighing he shook out his hair, it would be another few hours before he would be dry again.

To the classes surprise Sasuke was actually a fun teacher, he didn't treat them as though they were stupid and to all intents and purposes he didn't treat them like they were dysfunctional either. After the initial drenching he had started to teach and some had even found themselves enjoying the subject. One by one each of the students began to stop whining about how unfair it was they were here and study, they realised that Sasuke had separated his duties as their tutor from his duties as their teacher. Once that barrier was overcome Sasuke had no problem getting them to actually learn the material. Although they were a little slow on the uptake, such as the not talking, they were smart and most of them grasped the simple basics within minutes, this pleased Sasuke, he liked to have smart people to work with. He noticed how the seating had changed since the tutor period the day before and smiled as he recognised friendships, or at least companionships being formed slowly. He was even happier when he noticed Daitan sit next Naoe, it would be great to tell Kakashi that Daitan was finally making friends, and Tsunade would be pleased with Naoe's progress. Looking at the clock on the wall he noticed it was the end of the lesson, if he was quick he could go home and see Gaara before he had to be back for the tutor period. He cursed silently as he remembered that Naruto had a lesson after lunch, there was no way they could get there and back in that time. He looked up at the students patiently filling in answers despite the fact they knew the lesson was over and felt guilty for letting his mind wander to Gaara,

"Ok, you can stop" he said "It's your free now, you can do what you like I believe there's some club going on outside if your interested" and he turned and left sighing to himself at the missed opportunity. He walked through the door into staff section of the house and found Naruto sitting in the living area with a cup balanced on the chair arm Gaara was laying across the settee his head resting on Naruto lap neither noticed him come in,

"How comes you're not still at home?" Sasuke asked shifting Gaara's legs and sitting down placing them on his lap

Naruto looked up from the manga he was reading "Well we thought we'd come visit you it didn't seem fair that you were stuck here all day whilst we got to lounge around at home…naked." Naruto had added the last word almost as an after thought but Sasuke could tell he had done it deliberately. He smirked as he saw Sasuke's eyes slide out of focus as he thought about Naruto and Gaara wandering around their house naked. Naruto snapped his fingers,

"Works everytime" he said and picked up the manga again

Sasuke glared at him and pointed at his lap "now look what you did"

Naruto shrugged "eh, what's new I always do that to you" he smirked again

Sasuke leaned over to him and licked the outside of his ear before whispering "aren't you going to do something about it?" he traced his hand down Naruto's side and dragged a finger across the inside of Naruto's leg. Naruto shivered and glared at Sasuke,

"Now look what you did," he said Sasuke smirked and sat back

"Now were equal"

"You two are so immature," Gaara said looking up at them and placing his book face down on the floor "Everytime we're here you have a competition to see who can get the other most aroused before going back to class"

Naruto nodded "I'm winning" he said cheerfully

"Actually" Gaara pointed out "I'm winning, everytime Naruto get's Sasuke aroused he uses an image of me or a situation with me in it to do it, Sasuke does this approximately half the time. So overall I win then Sasuke then Naruto" Gaara picked his book up again and settled down in silence as the two men glared at him,

"You spoil all our fun" Naruto grumbled

"I am your fun," said Gaara and turned his head scraping his teeth along Naruto's cloth cover arousal whilst running his feet along the inside of Sasuke's leg. Both boys let out a moan and Gaara smirked standing up and facing them, he carefully removed his top and slid out of his trousers. Sasuke stared as it became apparent Gaara had not bothered with anything other than his tracksuit bottoms and a T-shirt before he left with Naruto earlier. Naruto sat back and enjoyed the view, he had been there when Gaara dressed and was not surprised at the lack of underwear, he watched as Gaara leant over and grabbed Sasuke's shirt undoing the buttons quickly and sliding it off. The first time they had been together here Gaara had ripped Sasuke's shirt to pieces, Sasuke had not been pleased and had withheld sex for two weeks; Gaara didn't care, Naruto was another story and had convinced Gaara to apologise and never do it again.

Naruto leant over tracing circles on Gaara's stomach and playing gently with the red curls further down, he dragged his finger nails down the outside of Gaara's legs over his hips bones and down his thighs. Gaara's head fell backwards and he forgot about undressing Sasuke as a small hiss escaped his lips. Naruto had learned very quickly how to turn Gaara on and was really quite good at it. Sasuke, who refused to physically harm Gaara, was not so good. However Naruto found the gentle, loving touch Sasuke used far more arousing than the pain filled ones he used on Gaara. Similarly Sasuke swung between enjoying Naruto's slightly sadistic touches and Gaara's tentative, unsure and exploratory ones, he enjoyed how what was usually painful became the height of pleasure when aroused and how Gaara almost studied him, like he was something to be remembered and stored away.

Gaara's hands went back to work on Sasuke's trousers while Naruto knelt on the floor his tongue replacing his fingers on Gaara's abdomen. His teeth scraping lightly across the pale flesh and dipping down in the red curls slowly scraping along tender skin there and making Gaara pause his actions again. Naruto smirked and hummed lightly enjoying the reaction he could get out of Gaara so easily, Naruto felt light touches on his shoulders and knew Gaara had succeeded in ridding Sasuke of his clothes. He felt his jacket being removed and his T-shirt slid over his arms and he lifted his head to allow for the removal. He turned to Sasuke and kissed him gently letting the taste of Gaara mingle between them, Gaara knelt on the floor next to them and undid Naruto's trousers. His sharp nails scratched the skin above the waistband accidentally causing Naruto to tense up and let out a low moan, now he knew why Gaara loved it so much,

"Knew you were a closet masochist," said Sasuke

"That's hardly masochism," said Gaara derisively and he looked up at Sasuke "I can show you masochism if you like" and he licked his lips

Sasuke smiled "maybe some other time, when Naruto here won't be scarred for life" Naruto nodded in agreement. Much as he hated to be left out there were some kinks the other two had he wanted no part of, such as their sadistic and masochistic tendencies when left alone together for to long. Gaara taking a break from being submissive and on the receiving end of the pain and instead dominating Sasuke and giving it.

Gaara pouted at once making Naruto even more aroused and pulled off Naruto's trousers in one swipe, neither Sasuke nor Gaara were surprised at the lack of underwear. Naruto had complained for years it was uncomfortable and impeded movement before Sasuke and Gaara had suggested he not wear any, mostly for their own benefit. Naruto as a result only wore underwear on special occasions.

"I think" Gaara said looking at Naruto laying on the floor legs slightly spread from where Gaara had knocked him over "that it's my turn" he said moved closer to Naruto who paled slightly. It wasn't very often Gaara decided he didn't want to be on the bottom, but when he did neither Naruto or Sasuke could walk well for a few days after. On the upside it was also the best sex they ever had. Gaara turned to Sasuke

"This time I want _you _inside me" he said seriously like he was asking for a glass of water

Sasuke smiled and leant in closer, this was the first time Gaara had explicitly asked for Sasuke, usually Sasuke had to coerce or accidentally end up there,

"Like me up there do you" he whispered crudely getting a blush from Naruto and a stare from Gaara

"Yes" he said as if it were obvious

Sasuke sat back down again, trying to tease Gaara like this was impossible he just didn't get most of the jokes and innuendoes

Gaara edged closer to Naruto until his forehead was resting on Naruto's stomach, his breath tickling the small swirl tattoo he had there. Each of them had got one done together; each signified an aspect of their relationship. Sasuke's was three small dots clustered together surrounded by a circle, signifying the three of them. Gaara's was the most obvious being the kanji for love. Naruto's the most obscure, his reasoning being that swirls go on forever and they would to. Although both Gaara and Sasuke pointed out his swirl had an end Naruto maintained the _theoretical _swirl never ended. So Gaara had asked if they were only together theoretically but not practically and does that mean that their relationship wasn't real. Naruto had sulked for days about them not getting it and about Gaara not thinking they were real until Sasuke explained Gaara's misguided attempt at humour.

Gaara licked the outside of the tattoo tracing the swirl and their theoretical relationship before he dipped suddenly and swallowed Naruto. His tongue tracing the swirl on Naruto's tip before he slipped his finger down and between, sliding them in carefully; Gaara never used lube. Naruto gasped at the twin feeling of being surrounded and filled at the same time, Gaara's fingers jerked as Sasuke slipped his arms round his waist and stroked a long pale finger down Gaara's length, Naruto let out a moan as Gaara's jerky movements hit the spot inside him,

"Do that again Sasuke" Naruto said breathlessly, Sasuke obliged and wrapped his hand around Gaara, making the red head gasp and curl hid fingers inside Naruto, Naruto let out a long moan and pushed into Gaara's fingers. Sasuke smirked enjoying the effect his teasing of Gaara was having on Naruto,

"Enough playing" Gaara said and withdrew his fingers from Naruto, keeping his hand wrapped around him slowly moving up and down

Sasuke ran his tongue across the back of Gaara's neck and slid his hands down Gaara's back before reaching for the bottle of lube he knew Naruto would carry, Gaara looked at him and opened his mouth to complain, Sasuke stopped him,

"This is how it works, if I do you, I use lube end of story I'm not going to deliberately physically injure you, you know why"

Gaara shut up, Sasuke's past was a sore subject and no one liked to bring it up, mostly he had recovered but parts of him still had habits that couldn't be shaken. Such as his excessively non-violent attitudes towards everything and the somewhat creepy habit of waking up in the middle of the night only to realise he no longer had to leave places in the dead of night to stay ahead of his brother. Sasuke grinned again, somewhat quietened by the mention of his brother and family, but still more than enjoying this.

He slid his now slick arousal slowly into Gaara drawing it out as long as possible. Gaara, annoyed at the deliberately slow pace pushed backwards and Sasuke slid in at once, causing the red head to arch upwards. Even with Sasuke's insistence on lube it still hurt him; and he liked it. Naruto eyed Gaara's arousal in front of him hungrily and reached forwards gently tasting the tips before swallowing it and swirling his tongue around slowly, Gaara groaned; an unusual occurrence for him. Naruto hummed lightly and scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin. Gaara let out another moan and thrust forwards into Naruto's mouth,

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke in a strained voice "stop"

Naruto obliged smirking at Sasuke over Gaara's shoulder "to much for you?" he asked grinning and Sasuke glared at him. His next sentence was cut short as Gaara plunged into him suddenly in one movement and pushed him into the floor they had ended up on

"Now who's got to much?" Sasuke asked leaning over Gaara to kiss Naruto gently as he slowly grew accustomed to Gaara inside him. Naruto wasn't often on the receiving end of Gaara's masochistic view of sex, as he was the only one who could satisfy Gaara's craving for pain and as such usually it was Sasuke who was in his position. Naruto grunted in return, the feeling of pain receding gradually and being replaced with on of pleasure as Gaara moved, starting off slowly and gradually speeding up. Thrusting down to meet Naruto and up to meet Sasuke, Sasuke in turn pushing downwards into Gaara and Naruto by default. Naruto was the first to show signs of losing it as his body began to tremble and his face tensed, Gaara's thrusts quickened and the pace of his hand around Naruto sped up. Sasuke stared at Gaara's pale shoulder and a desire to mark it as his own overcame him, fighting between his desire to sink his teeth into the beautifully unmarred skin and his unbreakable instinct to shy away from violence towards those he cared about, his instinct's won. Without thinking he leant forward and close his teeth around the soft skin between Gaara's shoulder and neck, he bit down hard enough to bruise and dragged his teeth along the skin. Gaara cried out loudly and arched back again coming suddenly as the pain pushed him over the edge, his movements hitting Naruto dead centre and causing the blonde to climax messily over his hand, Sasuke collapsed on them, Gaara's climax having pushed him to his. They lay panting, sweaty sticky and tired,

"You bit me" said Gaara actually sounding surprised

"I know," said Sasuke sounding ashamed "I don't know what happened, I'm sorry"

Gaara turned to him "don't apologise" he said sounding shocked and once again expressing an emotion "It's good, I liked it"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke "wow looks like you shocked Gaara out of his usual emotionless character. Does this mean I get to top Sasuke more often now he can nail you properly?" Naruto asked crudely grinning

Sasuke looked horrified at the thought of hurting Gaara again "No" he said "I don't like it"

"Geez, I was joking" Naruto lay down curled up on Gaara's side "Gah, I've gotta go teach like this now, I'm not gonna be able to concentrate at all"

"Your fault" said Sasuke "You brought Gaara here"

"We should move before we get found," said Gaara, as always thinking practically

"To late" said a voice and they looked up horrified to see Kakashi peering at them "I wonder if Iruka sees this if he'll let me bring another guy into bed with us, I keep telling him three is more fun but he doesn't believe me." Kakashi pouted and Naruto swatted at his face angrily

"How long have you been then?" he asked glaring at the grey haired man

"Not long walked in round about Sasuke biting Gaara. Very hot by the way" Kakashi grinned and gave them the thumbs up

Gaara glared at Kakashi and he backed off "just make sure you clean up the mess, and lock the door next time, imagine if Sakura had found you?" and Kakashi grinned as he thought of that situation. Sasuke threw a piece of pizza that had been left on the table at Kakashi's back as the older man walked into the kitchen not at all disturbed by the sight of the three naked men collapsed on each other,

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching now anyway?" called Naruto after him as he stood up shakily using his T-shirt to wipe away the mess, he pulled a face wishing he could shower

"Yeah" Kakashi replied coming back with a sandwich "I just wanted something to eat"

"Tsunade won't be happy if you're late for everything again this year" Sasuke pointed out slipping on his trousers "stop complaining Naruto" he said looking at the blonde who was gingerly pulling on his orange jacket having discarded the black T-shirt

"You don't have to go teach like this" he grumbled "you can go home and shower"

"There's no point me going home I have a lesson this afternoon" Naruto glared at him and zipped up the jacket

Sasuke turned back to Kakashi "remember what she said last year?" he asked

Kakashi shrugged "She can't make me turn up on time and she won't fire me"

"Your life" said Sasuke and grabbed Naruto's T-shirt stuffing it into his backpack, it would be unpleasant to deal with later but there wasn't much he could do about it now. He turned to see if Gaara wanted to watch anything to find him stretched out on the settee asleep his clothes piled next to him, he smiled to himself and covered the pale man with his shirt. Lifting Gaara's head slightly and settling down on the settee, he placed Gaara's head in his lap, Naruto crawled onto the settee next to him and snuggled down into the arms Gaara automatically opened. Kakashi looked at them,

"See three is better" he said and waved walked out as another slice of cold pizza was thrown at him.

* * *

so what do we think? persoanlly this chapter seems a little oneshotty to me, but i got reviews asking for more and better threesome smut over on my othe forum so, there we are...

yeah..kakashi's such a perv XD


	6. Naruto

TT wah sorry for the long wait '' i've been very busy for the last few weeks, rushing to get my sasuke costume finished and my picture for the art contest at the anime con XD luckily i got it all done and cosplayed sasuke with my 'sorry girls im GAY' sign XD every body agreed sasuke is ttl gay XD

then i got home and my dad had taken my comp to fix it :O nuu i got it back tho but i have nothing on it TT luckily i found my documents and all my fic was still there so i finished this chapter for you XD

less smut more plot development in thisXD enjoy

SPELLCHECK OF THE CHAPTER (lolz is starting on the sixth chapter) : TSUANDE:stunned

* * *

Kakashi strolled down the corridor the slice of pizza he had caught now half eaten in one hand, his book in the other. Finishing off the pizza he turned into the garden to find six angry teenagers glaring at him,

"Hey where have you been, this class started half an hour ago" Naoe yelled at him jumping to his feet, Daitan noticed a slight wince as the bandaging pulled

"I got lost" Kakashi shrugged and Daitan snorted

"You were with Naruto weren't you" he said raising an eyebrow both new that 'with Naruto' was simply a sly way of saying 'watching Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke have sex

Kakashi looked at Daitan and smiled his eyes turning upwards "would I do that?" he asked and Daitan stared at him before going back to his copy of the book Kakashi was currently reading

"Hey" said Kakashi "did you take that from my shelf?" he pointed at the book "I had to buy a new one"

"Oh boo hoo," Daitan said not looking up "You left it in plain view it's your own fault"

"Hey" Naoe waved his arms around "hello, you're wasting our time here"

Kakashi grinned "Oh yeah. I'm Kakashi, I teach martial arts" he shrugged "Kinda. Anyway this lesson starts at 12:15, even if I'm not here you will be or you will be kicked out of the lesson. I may be late almost always but the one-day you chose to not show up for half an hour will be the day I'm on time." He crouched on the floor, book open "now introduce yourselves, I am listening" and he settled down to read

"I'm Naoe" Naoe stood up "Uh, I like…food" he said and sat down again Kakashi looked up

"Wow" he said "amazing speech"

Naoe shrugged "that's all you need to know about me" he sent a look at Kakashi telling him not to push it, Kakashi had both read his profile and heard about him from Tsuande, he knew pushing Naoe to open up wasn't going to work so he left it "next"

"I am Gejige Jimayu" a small boy with black should length hair stood up proudly "if I fight I can do anything I want." He grinned to the rest of the class who stared at him in amazement and embarrassment "I will practice and practice and I will surpass you all" he said loudly

"Sit down Geji-kun" said Kakashi "you're scaring the class" it didn't surprise him the kid was here, his file had reported an unusual obsession with practising any form of physical exercise, he was constantly pushing himself way beyond his limits and as such spent large amounts of time in hospital. Not to mention some serious mental problems left behind from school bullies.

"My name is Gejige," he said sitting down and sulking

Kakashi waved a hand "I'm gonna call you Geji it's easier. Next"

"I'm Daitan, I have to live with this guy" he sat down again feeling the sympathy pour off of the people around him, he smirked at Kakashi who was glaring at him underneath his mask

"I'm Seimei," said a quiet voice from the back and the tall dark haired boy from the first lesson was standing in the shadow of the veranda his hands in his pockets "I hate you all"

Kakashi looked at the boy, he had heard about him form many different sources and all agreed on one thing, this boy was trouble. No matter whom he talked to no one had come out of an encounter with him better off, he swallowed, he hoped Seimei wouldn't seriously injure any of his classmates.

"I'm Toushi, I'm can barely see"

"How do you plan on doing this class if you can't see" Naoe asked slightly condescendingly

Toushi turned to him "Just because I can barely see doesn't mean I am unaware of what's going on around me"

Naoe held up his hands "chill man I was just asking"

Toushi glared at him and sat down

"I am Soubi" the class was silent the cold chilling voice making the hairs on their necks rise "I _never_ sleep"

As one the rest of the class swallowed nervously with the exception of Naoe,

"Cool, I pretty much don't sleep either so we can stay up and play video games, I brought loads with me. It'll be great fun" He smiled at Soubi who turned to regard him with an expressionless face

"Fun" he repeated with no trace of emotion "yes, I believe I understand the concept." He sat down looking over at Naoe again who was looking at him slightly confused and the corner of his mouth turned up in what Naoe assumed was a smile; it was a little hard to tell.

Kakashi smiled and stood up "right now we all know each other. Stand in a line in front of me, before we begin any actual 'fighting' you need to be taught control and discipline. We'll start with some simple exercises, raise your fist's and count with me, following my actions." Kakashi raised his fist's one close to his chest the other thrust out in front of him both curled into balls. He swapped them round punching out with his fist closest o his chest twisting his arm at the same time as if to land a punch "one" he called and the class echoed him "two" he did the same thing "three" again.

Half an hour later he called a stop to the lesson "lunch time" he said picking up his vest and book from where they had been left on the grass "same time next week" he grinned and wondered how many would be back next week. He turned and walked off leaving the exhausted teenagers to pick up their bits and limp to lunch; he had made them stand completely still legs bent out wards for the last 20 minutes after they had complained about the punching exercises.

Naoe winced as he sat down next to Daitan,

"Geez, that hurts"

Daitan had his legs pulled up to his chest a plate balance on his knee's, he was currently trying to fit what looked like half the contents of the fridge into a small pitta pocket; he wasn't doing very well. "I'm used to it" he said quietly "ever since I've lived with him he's trained me, something about a stronger mentality of something" he shrugged and the plate wobbled precariously. "He feels it's a healthy outlet for anger and aggression, it's the only reason Tsuande lets him teach martial arts to kids like us"

Naoe leant back taking a bite out of the sausage roll he had found in the fridge "well" he said around the food "I guess I see his point, but I don't see how standing stock still for a half an hour helps me in anyway"

"It builds mental stamina and helps you to maintain focus without losing control" Naoe turned round to see Kakashi standing behind them. Kakashi waved and smiled his eyes closing and turning upwards "hi, I'm just dropping by to make sure you're eating"

"I'm fine Kakashi," said Daitan his teeth gritted "you don't need to watch my every move"

"Actually I do" he said "That's my job as your guardian, beside if you insist on not eating when I am there then I'm not going to trust you to do it when I'm not. Now put that weird concoction in your mouth and chew" Kakashi sat down in the chair next to Daitan and stared at him until the boy began to eat the sandwich slowly. When it was gone Kakashi stood up again "good, see you tonight, I've got a Naruto to spy on"

"Better be fast, Naruto's teaching us art after lunch, I bet he's just finishing off right now. You wasted your spying time on watching me eat old man" Daitan called after Kakashi as he ran from the room, he laughed it was always funny to see Kakashi run

"Why is he spying on one of the other staff member?" asked Naoe confused

"You really don't want to know" replied Daitan uncurling himself and walking to kitchen "sometimes I wish I didn't know" he dropped his plate in the sink and gave it a quick rinse round and left it on the draining board "we have art now don't we?" he asked

Naoe nodded and followed Daitan out of the kitchen and down the hall to their classroom

Daitan smiled "I bet you five quid Naruto's late, flustered and not wearing an important piece of clothing"

Naoe snorted, this was easy money "how do you know if he's missing important clothing?"

Daitan smirked "just watch him"

"So you spend a lot of time watching your teachers?" Naoe asked amused "looking for missing articles of clothing?"

"No I live with Kakashi, Naruto comes over sometimes I know him quite well and I know exactly what he does in his free time" Daitan looked at Naoe's curious expression and shook his head "no I'm not telling, come on lets go"

Naoe pouted and followed Daitan down the corridor, walking into the classroom and sitting at the back next to him, waiting for Naruto to show up. As promised he was five minutes late and looked very out of breath and worked up Daitan smirked and held out his hand

"Uh-uh" said Naoe "important piece of clothing"

They turned back and Naruto was unzipping his jacket and taking it off, he appeared suddenly to remember his lack of T-shirt and quickly zipped it back up turning slightly red he ignored the amused giggles from the girls and opened the register. Daitan held out his hand and Naoe pouted taking the cash out of his pocket and handing it over,

"It's the same every time Gaara's in town," he said pocketing the money

"Who's Gaara?" Naoe asked confused he knew all of the teachers here through Tsunade and he had never heard of Gaara

"You haven't met Gaara yet?" Daitan asked surprised "wow you must have immunity seeming as you're related to Tsuande"

"Or maybe it's because whenever I'm around I'm either running away or being dragged back" Naoe pointed out

Daitan shrugged "probably. Anyway Gaara's one of the school counsellors, and he does follow up as well when you leave. Apparently he's the scariest thing any student here has ever encountered and that includes Rock Lee. He didn't seem, to bad when I met him, but then I knew him outside school as well" Daitan shrugged again

"You seem to have many unfair advantages over the rest of us" Naoe pointed out grinning at him

"Hm, probably but then I get Kakashi as the tail end of that scenario"

"He can't be that bad"

"Oh really, come over one night and you'll find out" Daitan offered

"Oi, Daitan, quit talking" both boys looked down to see Naruto glaring up them trying to look mad, it was an amusing expression given Naruto's naturally occurring face didn't really allow for anger of any kind

Daitan nodded and picked up his book

"And put the porn away" Naruto grinned at them "Or I'll take it off you, and you remember what happened last time"

Daitan's eyes went wide and the book was shoved inside his bag very fast

Naoe opened his mouth

"You really don't want know" Daitan said, "even more than you don't want to know how perverted Kakashi is"

Naoe shut up he suspected this was an occasion where ignorance really would be bliss

"Okay so now we've established that I can't take my jacket off and that porn is not allowed in the room, even _if_ you try and try convince me it's art we can start the lesson" Naruto walked up the board and drew a circle

"For the next five minutes I want you to copy that and colour it in as realistically as possible, I'll walk round and see what you're doing"

The class stared blankly at him "come on if you can't do this simple task then we'll never move onto something better"

Slowly pencils were put onto paper and the sound of colouring took over the room, Naruto wandered around looking at the different interpretations of his instructions taking place,

Seimei had taken a black felt tip pen and carefully inked in the circle which was surprisingly perfect given it was free hand, Naruto was impressed by the steady hand he possessed and slightly disturbed by the lack of imagination and (judging by his clothes and equipment) obsession with black.

Soubi had appeared to be stubbornly refusing to take part before he picked up his pencil and inked in blood around the edges of the circle before colouring it in red forcefully and untidily, this Naruto decided was more disturbing than Seimei.

He looked at the rest of the class most of them had coloured it in very flat some adding small details; an attempt at direction and light. He glanced up at Daitan and Naoe one of which was giggling hysterically over the picture they were looking at. Naruto sighed, he bet Daitan had that magazine out again, he walked up slowly trying to catch them so he could take it away. Peering over their shoulders he found the source their amusement; they had turned the circle into Naruto's head and had given it an expression that looked suspiciously like ecstasy. They had then proceeded to draw spiky black and spiky red hair at the bottom of the page in rough crayon, Naruto blushed slightly, he should have known Daitan would know about them and would tell. He picked up the paper, it was (apart from the doodled spikes) an amazing drawing,

"Who drew this" he asked looking closer "It's very good I like it"

"We both did it" Naoe replied sitting back in his chair "I'm better at expression and shading, Daitan can do general shape hair and eyes."

Naruto nodded "It is a very good drawing, I think I'll keep it" and he folded the paper up and put it in his pocket walking away.

Daitan looked at Naoe "that I so getting shown to Gaara" he slumped onto his desk hi head in his arms and sighed

"Is that bad?" Naoe asked

"Gaara won't find it so amusing" he said slightly muffled and sat up "ah well, it should make our counselling sessions interesting"

Naruto sighed as he walked back to the front, Daitan and Naoe's image in his pocket. With the exception of those two none of the class showed any talent for drawing or like Soubi and Seimei they showed no interest and it was therefore hard to tell how well they could draw. He looked up at the clock, they had spent most of the lesson on this.

"Okay, I want you to find something that interests you and draw it for next lesson, I don't care what it is" he turned to Daitan and glared at him slightly "appropriate images please there are images even I refuse to call art" Daitan smirked at him. Naruto shook his head and continued "the best one gets a pass down into town to buy bits they want" the whole class looked up at this, a chance to escape this prison even for only a few hours? They were there and willing to participate, even Soubi showed some interest. Although Naruto wasn't really looking forward to his idea of art.

"Okay you can go" and the class filed out leaving a shadowy figure lurking at the very back

"Interesting" the figure, said "bribing you're students to complete homework, and you say you didn't fit in with us"

"I didn't fit in with you" Naruto said coldly turning back to the voice and packing away his files "that's why I left, you and your cohorts are pure evil"

"Then why don't you report us?" said a different voice right beside Naruto's ear and a wet tongue traced a line up Naruto's neck

"You know why" His voice was bitter and angry, he turned wiping at his neck "why don't you kill me?" he taunted back at them

The person glared at him and struck out suddenly catching Naruto round the cheek "Don't try and play Naruto, I could kill you right now"

"But you won't, you need _him_" Naruto said smirking, he received another blow the cheek still laughing he stood up facing the intruders "You can't win because I'm in control now, I can keep him hidden away where you can never force him out again." Naruto gulped as he was kicked in the stomach still laughing he rolled onto his side as the tall man carried on kicking him "Kyuubi will never be free, he will never help you"

With a roar of anger a gun was drawn and pointed at Naruto's head the trigger half pulled when a calm voice sounded from behind,

"Orochimaru. Stop" the gun was shakily withdrawn and put away "We need him alive, no matter what he says we can bring Kyuubi out any time we need, once we've completed our objective then you can kill him"

Orochimaru drew back still shaking slightly "It makes me sick we have to use this piece of shit" he said spitting at Naruto who was on the brink of unconsciousness

The other man nodded "I know but we need him to finish this, all we need is the leader of the Uchiha family to be under our control and we will have everything in place. He is our link to Sasuke"

"If you had just killed him along with everyone else we wouldn't be here now" Orochimaru said hissing

"Hn" the other man ignored him and walked over the window calmly disappearing out of it, Orochimaru following him after glaring at Naruto the distaste obvious in his eyes.

* * *

wah hope you enjoyed it Xd figured i shoudl put some plot in XD so yeah wahts up with these random stranger beating up naruto :S omg nuu poor naruchan and just who is Kyuubi??? find out next chapter..mebe mebe more smut first...XD

reviews are huggled excessively flames are also huggled..to death


	7. Introduction to the class

Haha update at last, gomen for the long wait but this took longer than expected what with cswk and hmwk and all this arty stuff im doing to ;; anyway here it is longer as well and beta read :O omg….lol enjoy and review

gyah stupid text block wtf? im sorry..i cant fix it TT

SPELLCHECK: Gaara….Gaga

Naruto groaned and rolled onto his side, stomach muscles cramping up, he grabbed the edge of the desk and hauled himself to his feet; if any of the students found him, there would be questions he didn't want to answer. Grabbing his mobile phone from his pocket, he dialled a number - giving terse and broken instructions to the person on the other end before hanging up and collapsing in the chair at the desk. Not long after, the door opened and a dark haired figure walked in,  
"What happened this time Naruto?" it said as it walked closer, taking in the damage both to Naruto and the small area around him. "Orochimaru?"  
"Plus one." Said Naruto weakly  
The figure nodded, "Makes sense - they must be getting desperate if they're letting him out and about."  
Naruto nodded, "Yeah my thought exactly. Come on, I gotta get out of here before the next class finds me - or Sasuke."  
"Come on." Naruto was pulled gently to his feet and slowly the pair walked out of the empty room. "I'm gonna have to come back and clean your blood off the floor again aren't I?" The taller boy sighed,  
"Shut it Sai, you're just lucky they didn't come after you too."  
"Not really, I was smart enough not to advertise my presence to everyone when I started this job. They don't know where I am."  
"Whatever, just fix me so I can teach tomorrow."  
"Want me to fix it so you can play with your boyfriends tonight?" Sai asked, smirking at Naruto, who looked slightly surprised.  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you know about Sasuke and Gaara," he said, sitting down in Sai's office "You were the Akatsuki's best spy."  
"And you were their best fighter; what happened Naruto? Why won't you fight back?"  
Naruto sighed, turning out of the window, "I'm the only thing stopping them from killing Sasuke, they need the Uchiha fortune. Sasuke controls it, in turn I control him - in my own special way." Naruto grinned, "If they control me, they control Sasuke and in turn billions of pounds - not to mention the thousands of people he has working for him."  
Sai grunted, taking Naruto's shirt off. "I see we decided to forgo clothes this morning, get a bit dirty did we?" he smirked, showing he knew full well what went on in the staff room.  
Naruto glared at him and went back to cleaning up the wound from Orochimaru's kick. "They can't control you though, can they? I mean you proved that by leaving."  
Naruto laughed bitterly, "They control what's inside me," he said, "And they may have found a way to break the barriers that are keeping him locked away."  
Sai looked confused and Naruto shook his head, "Never mind. It doesn't matter and you don't need to know."  
Sai lifted his hands up, "Fine, you know I'm only sticking my neck out on the line tryna help you."  
"Shut it Sai." Naruto repeated, "You're not in any danger and you know it."  
"Yeah I'll be the judge of that when Sakura finds out I've been patching you up and not sending you to her."  
"Oh I thank you Sai, I can see how Sakura being pissed relates to an entire crime ring wanting to kidnap me, use me to hold the one person I love hostage and then take over the industrial world using him." Naruto stood up,  
"Well when you put it like that..." Sai pouted.  
"Shut it Sai." Naruto walked out of the room, showing no signs that he was in any pain. Sai shut the first aid kit, put the bandaging away and he shook his head as he watched the blonde walk away.

Daitan nodded as Naoe walked away waving and yelling about seeing him at dinner; he turned and unlocked his door, walking in and dumping his bag next to his bed, the noises coming from the bathroom told him that his roommate was in the shower. Daitan looked at the door nervously. Apart from last night when both had been too tired to even notice another person in the room, Daitan hadn't spent anytime with this boy. He had heard rumours about this kid and was more than a little worried about actually having a conversation with him. As it turned out he needn't have worried, Seimei stepped out if the bathroom and got dressed calmly and in silence before laying down on his bed, plugging in his laptop and proceeding to ignore Daitan completely. Daitan looked faintly insulted and lay down on the bed pulling out his magazine and proceeding to ignore Seimei as well. They sat in silence for several minutes before Seimei stood up sighing,  
"Look, I don't want to be here, you don't want to be here, and neither of us want to share. But we're stuck here so we have to deal with it. This is my side of the room, that is yours and the bathroom is free for all - but if you don't keep it tidy then I'll partition that to. Stay on your side I'll stay on mine and that way we won't have any problems." He sat back down.  
"So you're just going to ignore me for the rest of the year?" Daitan asked, crossing his arms.  
"Pretty much."  
"Right well I'm going to go have a shower, hopefully when I come out 'Mr prissy stuck up too good for you' will be gone and a normal human being will be in your place." Daitan turned and walked into the bathroom, he was surprised when his face was pushed into the wall and his arm was bent behind his back and pushed into him.  
"Don't ever talk to me like that again," A voice whispered in his ear, Daitan panicked and kicked out with his arms and feet, flailing and catching Seimei in the mouth. The heavier boy let go and stumbled back bleeding. Daitan sunk to the floor shaking,  
"Don't touch me," he said shakily. "Don't ever touch me."  
"Yeah, no problem freak," Seimei said and walked into the bathroom to clean himself up. "Geez it was only your arm - it's not like I enjoy touching people."  
Daitan sat shaking before he stood up and walked into the bathroom cautiously, "I'm sorry, I just… I can't be touched, ok?"  
"Yeah I see that," Seimei said holding the tissue to his mouth. "God what is your problem? I haven't been hit this hard since my brother left." His eyes clouded over momentarily, unsure as to why he had chosen to share that piece of information.  
Daitan rubbed his head, "Sorry…"  
"Yeah you said."  
Daitan turned, "I've got an ice pack in that fridge thing." he said and walked into the main area of the room, opening the small fridge the room had he took out the ice pack he had stored there earlier to stick in his lunchbox tomorrow. He walked back into the bathroom, "Here." He carefully placed it over the bruise that was already forming, "Hold that there," Seimei's hand came up to hold it in place, accidentally brushing against Daitan's. Daitan drew back instinctively before realising his heart had stayed still; there was no reaction to this slight touch. Seimei didn't even notice, he just moved to his bed and lay down.  
"So what is your problem?" he asked quietly, staring at the ceiling.  
"Why should I tell you?" asked Daitan, lying similarly on his bed, the shower forgotten.  
"You don't have to. I was just asking." Seimei said, snapping at him and then turning to face the wall.  
Daitan looked at him and glared, they sat in silence again for several minutes before Daitan broke it. "This boy at my foster home, he used to hurt me." he said, "when I was younger, about 10 or 11." He stared at the wall, surprised that he felt so comfortable telling Seimei this. "He would come into my room at night, slip in beside me..." He stopped - his throat sticking up.  
"It's ok if you don't want to go on," Seimei said rolling back and looking at the ceiling once again.  
"No, I need to do this." Daitan said making up his mind "I've never talked about it, maybe now I can be free."  
Seimei nodded.  
Daitan took a deep breath, "It went on for about three years before anyone noticed and then they would join in too - the other kids at the orphanage. I was sixteen before anyone noticed and even then it was an outsider who came and took me away, the orphanage was clueless. Ever since then when people touch me, my body just reacts and lashes out; I don't control it, I can't control it." He fell silent.  
"I understand," Seimei said quietly "I won't touch you anymore, ok?"  
Daitan nodded, "Thank you, most people just look at me with pity when they find out. They tell me they're sorry and move away."  
"I know," he said bitterly, "Same thing happens to me." He closed his eyes and lay in silence before continuing, "My brother," he said, "Was my problem; he was our fathers favourite, nothing could be said against him. He was perfect. Even after he burned our house to the ground and ran away, my parents still believe he had a reason and he's really an ok guy." Seimei laughed harshly. "He used to torture me - show me these images he manipulated on his computer, of my friends dying - or dead. Tell me he'd kill them if I told anyone. He started off just isolating me, making me feel alone and abandoned. It was easy given our parents never really cared about me. Then he started trying out more elaborate things, trying to see how much pain a person could take before they screamed, how much blood I could lose before I passed out. I was a toy to him." Seimei stopped, "The worst thing was: no one ever questioned the scars or the marks, and no one ever believed he could be that evil. I was ignored and treated as a liar, even now after the arson, they still won't believe me." He thumped his fist down on the bed glaring at the ceiling angrily.  
"If it helps, I believe you," Daitan said.  
Seimei looked over to him and smiled genuinely, "It doesn't help but it makes me feel better, knowing I'm not delusional."  
Daitan smiled back and then looked at the ceiling. Something happened when he looked at this boy, something that made him want to tell him everything and comfort him at the same time. Seimei smiled at the ceiling again, thinking the same thing.  
"You know the whole class is scared of you?" Daitan said.  
"Yeah I have that effect on people," Seimei said smiling slightly,  
"I think it's a combination of your family name and the general aura of 'I'm going to hurt you' that you exude."  
"Hn, it's not my fault I was born into the Oichi family - and as for that aura, well for the most part I do want to hurt most of you." Seimei turned and looked at the worried looking Daitan, "Don't worry you're safe," he reassured him.  
"Yeah that fills me with confidence," Daitan said, pulling out his magazine again.  
Seimei rolled off his bed and walked over to Daitan peering at the magazine over his shoulder. "Woah, is that two guys?" he asked shocked. Daitan nodded and showed him the cover.  
"It's a gay porn magazine." he said and went back to reading it, "And whatever happened to 'my side, your side'?"  
Seimei shrugged, "I was curious as to what this was." He turned his head sideways "Is that even possible?" he said, pointing to a picture which showed two guys bent at what looked suspiciously like an angle that involved breaking several bones.  
Daitan looked at him, "Not like I can try it or anything, but I've heard from Naoe that it's very possible."  
"Naoe?" Seimei asked, "That over active blonde kid? Don't tell me he's gay too?"  
Daitan shrugged, "Not really, I think he just doesn't notice gender."  
"Hmm, makes some kind of twisted sense." Seimei said as he rested his butt on the drawers next to the bed, looking over Daitan's shoulder as the boy turned the pages. "Why do you read these?" he asked. "You don't appear to be getting anything out of it."  
"Just because I'm not aroused doesn't mean I'm not getting anything out of it." Daitan murmured, "My psychologist gave it a really long name but the upshot of it was that reading these makes me feel better because they allow me to distance myself from my time at the orphanage by replacing my memories of that with images in here."  
Seimei looked at him, "That doesn't really make much sense."  
"No, Gaara was a little confused too." Daitan shifted on the bed, "You're making me uncomfortable; either sit down or go away."  
"You sure?" Seimei said, looking at the small space, "I'm not sure we can both fit on there without touching."  
Daitan looked at the space next to him and moved over more, "Try. I'll let you know if I'm uncomfortable."  
"By kicking me?" Seimei asked, sliding onto the edge of the bed, careful not touch the smaller boy.  
"Yeah, why are so interested in this anyway? You don't strike me as the gay type."  
"I don't really like people." he said, turning the page, "so I guess, I wouldn't know. No one's ever made me really feel before."  
"That's a sad way to live." Daitan remarked.  
"No more so that you."  
"I feel."  
"Not really, I watched you today, you give the impression of emotions, but really you don't, you can't understand them."  
Daitan stared at him in silence. "I feel like I should kick you out."  
"You won't, I'm right."  
"You're no better," he argued back.  
"At least I know I can't feel anything."  
"That's not true. Just because you don't, doesn't mean you can't."  
"Then why don't I?" Seimei had stood up again and was shouting at Daitan, who was kneeling on his bed, shouting back.  
"Because you won't let yourself, because you haven't met anyone who's worth it!"  
Seimei opened his mouth to shout back before closing it again and climbing silently back onto the bed.  
"You make too much sense. I hate it and I hate you." he said quietly.  
"I know, I hate you too." Daitan picked up his magazine again and proceeded to ignore the dark haired boy for the rest of the evening. Who in turn read over his shoulder, careful not to touch him, and ignored him too.

Naruto opened the door and dumped his bag in the hallway,  
"Hey." He called out and Sasuke stuck his head out of the living room door.  
"Hey back, you're late." he said, walking over and kissing Naruto gently on the lips.  
"Yeah, I got caught up with one of the students," he said. "I'm going to have a bath, my back is killing me."  
Sasuke nodded, "Gaara'll be back soon. I think he's bringing food with him."  
Naruto nodded, "Don't start without me, I'm starving and you know what Gaara's like when he starts eating."  
Sasuke smiled. "Sure be quick though, or I might have to distract him and that annoys you just as much."  
Naruto smiled tiredly and walked upstairs, running a bath and sinking into the deep hot water, the hue turning slightly pink as the blood from earlier washed off. He sighed and closed his eyes, sinking under the water; sound and light disappearing from his senses, leaving only the feeling of the warm water. He watched as his longish blonde hair swirled around his head, creating a blond cloud that glowed slightly when the sun coming through the window hit it. He shut his eyes again and relaxed.

"Naruto!" Someone was shaking him. "Naruto, come on wake up you ass." He opened his eyes slightly, the bright light hurting them. Sasuke was above him, his eyes almost leaking tears as he pounded on Naruto's chest and shook him.  
"Hey Sasu," he said, his voice slightly wobbly. "Why are you shaking me? I was asleep."  
"Oh god, Naruto, you idiot, don't do that ever again."  
Naruto sat up, leaning against the cold surface behind him. He noticed vaguely that it was the bath and wondered why he had chosen to sleep on the bathroom floor. "What's wrong Sasuke?" he asked noticing that Sasuke had flung himself across his lap and was clinging to him tightly.  
Sasuke sat up and hit him in the chest, "Don't you dare ask me what's wrong you ass, you scared the shit out of me. Who the hell lays down in the bath and goes to sleep when it's full of water?" he asked, angrily hitting Naruto again, "and what the fuck is this big bleeding bruise across your stomach?"  
Naruto stared at him blankly, before remembering what he was doing before he apparently fell asleep. He managed to look fairly sheepish, "Uh, sorry?" he offered.  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Sasuke, "You almost drowned! If I hadn't come up to ask if you wanted pizza or noodles, you'd be dead!"  
"Noodles." said Naruto, hoping to distract his angry, upset boyfriend before he focused on the wound again.  
Sasuke hit him again and stood up, helping Naruto to his feet. "I don't care what you want to eat, I want to know why you've got a giant bruise across your stomach." He settled Naruto down on the bed and threw a large blanket over him.  
"It's nothing," Naruto said, rolling away from Sasuke. "I tripped over the steps outside and fell into the table."  
Sasuke snorted, "You really expect me to believe that?" he asked, slipping in beside Naruto and wrapping his arms around him, careful to avoid the bruise. "It's shoe shaped for God's sake," he pointed out.  
"What do you want me to say? I got beaten up?" Naruto murmured.  
"If that's the truth," Sasuke said, "Even if you don't tell me, there's only two people at school who can clean wounds good enough like that, and you would never go to Sakura. Which only leaves Sai and I can easily get information out of him."  
"Fine ask Sai, he won't tell you this." Naruto said grumpily.  
Sasuke rolled onto his back, "Why don't you trust me?" he asked, "I want to stop you coming home with bruises, you think I haven't noticed the other ones?" he said angrily, "you think Gaara and I are oblivious?" Sasuke sat up glaring at Naruto's back. "We love you and we want to protect you; we can't do that if you won't talk."  
Naruto sat up facing Sasuke, "You think I want to lie to you?" he said, "you think I want to have to keep things secret?"  
"Then why do you?" Sasuke yelled back, "Tell me damn it."  
"I can't."  
"Why?" Sasuke's voice was getting louder and Naruto's was rising to match it.  
"Because I don't want you to know my past. I don't want you to know what kind of person I used to be."  
"I don't care," Sasuke said, his voice softening, "it doesn't matter, we all have something we're not proud of in our past."  
Naruto looked at him, "I was involved with some shady people. They weren't happy when I left." he said simply. After all, that was kind of the truth.  
"You're not going to tell me are you?"  
Naruto remained silent and Sasuke sighed, "What can be so bad you can't tell the people you love?" he asked, standing up and walking to the door. "Do you really not trust me that much?" he asked as he walked out, leaving Naruto alone, curled in the blankets.

Soubi sat on his bed staring calmly and somewhat blankly at the boy opposite him. The boy opposite stared back, his face glaring, they had been like this for several minutes; in fact ever since Soubi had walked in and completely ignored Naoe's existence.  
"So you're not gonna talk to me?" Naoe asked, finally giving up on silence. "Fine, I won't talk to you either." He lay down on his bed, taking out his manga and opening it to a dog-eared page. He read two pages and sat back up again,  
"What have I done, eh? I mean all I said was 'hi' and I get this creepy silence." He stared at Soubi again; who stared back, his arms crossed against chest. Naoe flung himself across his bed, "Urgh." He covered his eyes with his arm and lay still, the manga forgotten by his side.  
"Thank-you." a raspy voice said, as if unsure of how to talk, "for understanding." Soubi looked away from Naoe, his hands moving to unpack the bag next to him.  
Naoe sat up, somewhat shocked that the boy had chosen to speak, let alone say thank-you. He opened his mouth to reply when their door was flung open, hitting the wall behind it. Iroki's pink hair appeared from behind the door.  
"Hey can't come in 'cause I haven't got time to do my stuff, but we're heading down to the living room to check it out and play some games, wanna join in?"  
Naoe stared at this bright and colourful interruption into what could have been an important conversation. "Uh, sure, I guess," he said, "what kind of games?"  
She shrugged, "Whatever. There's a bunch of us, I figure we should get to know each other and least try to socialise."  
Naoe stood up, "Why am I not surprised you're the one organising this?" he asked following her out of the room. He turned and looked at the boy still sorting through his stuff, "You coming Soubi?" he asked.  
Soubi looked up as if he hadn't really expected to be asked to join in. A long silence followed before he finally said, "Not right now," and went back to his bag.  
Naoe shrugged, "I'll come up later and get you," he said, before following Iroki down to the living room.  
"Who else is coming?" Naoe asked, bored of the silence.  
"Everyone" she replied, tapping the wall every three steps.  
"Do you have to do that?" Naoe asked, as they stopped yet again, "Don't you get annoyed at how much it interferes with your life?"  
"Sometimes, but I try and stop and I can't. I panic and can't move, which is far more annoying."  
"I guess, but if neither happened…" Naoe stopped leaving the sentence unfinished.  
"It won't ever work like that," she interrupted "this is just how my life is."  
Naoe was silent, he couldn't really think of anything to say when the normally overly cheerful girl sounded so sure and resigned. He followed her down the hall, eventually arriving at the large living room, which true to Iroki's words was filled with the other students.  
She walked in and sat down in the middle of the group, "Okay guys, now we're all here 'cept Seimei, Daitan and Soubi who should be along later." she grinned as Naoe sat in an empty chair. "Now to get to know each other I feel a game of truths is necessary."


	8. Seimei

wie chapter 8 you will be happy to hear i has a beta for my naruto fics and my deathnote ones XD, my gf is doing my dn ones and a loverly person (silver-serval) has volunteered to do my naru ones for me XD having said that this is still un beta's shes workinf on another older fic of mine atm and i wanted to get this out XD :is impatient:

anyway yeah enjoy...

the story is mien the ocs are mien naruto is mien sasuke is mien...oh wait no shit T.T :cries: there not mien altho i almost owned a life size carboard cut out of sasuke but my college threw it away before me and Zhae could paint it T.T

:stops rambling:

* * *

An audible sigh went round the room 

"Aren't we a little old for this" said a bored voice and Iroki turned to stare at the relaxed form of Shinichiro, who was laid out on the settee his head rolling of the edge of the settee and hanging there limply. "Mah, I can't believe I moved for _this,_" he said closing his eyes "wake me up when it's over"

Iroki glared at him and threw a coaster that had been on the table at him "wake up now, idiot" she said as the coaster hit with surprising accuracy. Shinichiro groaned and dragged his body upward eventually sitting in the circle Iroki had manoeuvred the group into, his back resting against the chair. She smiled brightly.

"Okay we'll start of simply we go around the circle one by one and ask a question which everyone else has to answer, just things like favourite colour and that, then we can play properly one person at a time"

The rest of the students stared at her and collectively slumped downwards 

"Okay I'll go first," she said "what's your favourite colour?" she asked brightly waiting for each person to answer, slowly they stared to answer one by one

"Blue"

"Green"

"Red"

"Blue"

"Blue"

"Purple"

"Yellow"

Each person answered quietly and reluctantly until everyone had stated their favourite colour.

"Right your go" Iroki pointed to the painfully skinny boy next to her "Chiru, ask a question"

"I'm not stupid" he said, "I do understand the game, what family do you have" he said sitting back

After another long silence one by they started to answer, and slowly the questions passed around the circle each person asking something, Iroki sat smiling enjoying every minute of it.

Daitan woke with a start and was immediately aware of being very warm and also not alone, he started to panic and thrashed out pushing Seimei out of the bed they had fallen asleep on,

"Hey what gives?" he asked looking up from the floor "I was comfortable"

"You touched me" Daitan stuttered before climbing out of the bed and joining Seimei on the floor "but it felt different, I didn't mind until I realised"

Seimei looked confused "so I can touch you, as long as you don't notice?"

Daitan held out his hand "touch me" he said

Seimei snorted "no way I don't want to get punched again"

"I won't punch you, touch me"

Seimei reached out a hand ready to pull back and lay it on Daitan's arm, Daitan flinched slightly and his breathing increased but he didn't move away or lash out

"It's ok" he said "I can feel you and it's ok" he smiled the first smile Seimei had seen from him and ran his fingers up Seimei's arm. "This is what skin feels like?" he asked, "I've never really felt it, not that I could remember." His fingers traced paths up Seimei's arm feather light tickling slightly swirling and playing with the folds of fabric as he pushed the sleeves of Seimei's top up to reach more skin. He didn't notice Seimei's breathing increase, didn't notice the flush that appeared on the other boys, didn't see his eyes slide shut.

Suddenly Seimei's eyes snapped open and his hand flew out to grab Daitan's, still exploring his arms, "stop" he said "stop touching me like that" he pulled the boys hands off him and stepped back to his bed

Daitan stared at him "I'm sorry, I just…"he stopped "I haven't felt someone else in along time" he finished, a lame explanation

"Well don't try it out on me" Seimei snapped "I don't like being touched nearly as much as you don't, especially by another guy" his voice was laced with contempt

Daitan sat back his face falling "fine if that's how it is" he said and he stood up angrily walking out of the room slamming the door behind him and walking towards the sounds of laughter coming from the living room. He walked through the open door,

"Hey" he said quietly sitting next to Naoe

"Hey man, Where ya been?" he asked turning to face him

"Oh I fell asleep, what are you guys doing?" Daitan looked at the scene in front of him, Iroki was standing on one chair with her hands in the air whilst the kid with the huge eyebrows, Gejige, Daitan thought his name was, was sitting in Shinichiro's lap. Shinichiro appeared to have had his eyelids taped back "I thought you were playing truths"

"Yeah" Naoe laughed "we got bored and started playing truth or dare instead, I've already had to run around the room whilst singing and kissed that blonde chick over there"

Daitan pulled a face and Naoe laughed "she wasn't to bad, but girls aren't really my thing"

Daitan smiled slightly "know what you mean"

"Oh hey Daitan, decided to join us?" Iroki smiled and called out to him bouncing on the chair

Daitan nodded "sure why not, just no touching"

She nodded "sure, you have to answer one question and do a dare to make up for what you've missed though"

Daitan nodded pretty sure he could handle anything they asked him

"Okay then" she said "when we started we all asked each other why we are here, and in turn what lead to whatever that reason was, so you have to answer that to. So why are you here?"

Daitan looked at her thinking, he couldn't answer this without letting them know how much he detested human contact, and that would lead to him explaining why, he sighed "hmm, okay I'm here because I've had issues at all my last schools with bullying and…"

Iroki glared at him "no lying"

He smiled slightly they were smarter than he gave them credit for "fine, I don't like to be touched I panic and black out, my psychologist doesn't know why and I don't care to share" he hoped the warning would stop them from asking the next question. It didn't

"Why don't you like to be touched, Dai-kun?" the pink haired girl asked adding a familiar suffix he was not comfortable with to his name, he glared at her deciding he liked her less and less with each passing moment

"I just don't, I don't need a reason do I"

"Aww come on we all shared" she smiled brightly at him

He opened his mouth to argue when a voice came from behind him

"Something's are worse than others, if he doesn't want to tell you don't make him"

Daitan and Iroki turned to see Seimei standing in the doorway leaning against it casually, arms crossed

"We all told" Iroki argued "it part of the game to tell the truth"

"Some truths are worse than others," Seimei said walking over to her and standing over her, she stood to meet him

"Then you shouldn't play"

"Did you ever think that maybe he _can't_ tell you?" Seimei said his voice raising slightly

"Stop it" Daitan called standing up "this is silly just ask me something else or make me do a dare, just quit yelling"

"Fine" Iroki, said backing away crossing her arms "kiss one of the guys in this room" she smirked as the colour left Daitan's face "or answer the question"

He stared at her, Seimei could feel him tremble slightly at the choice; tell them about his abuse or touch someone.

"You're taking this kinda seriously aren't you?" Naoe said, Iroki ignored him continuing to stare at Daitan

Daitan opened his mouth "when I was…"

"Stop" Daitan turned to Seimei "you don't…you…" he paused "kiss _me_" he said and walked towards the boy who had started to relax "you don't need to tell them okay?" Seimei murmured so only Daitan could hear. Daitan nodded turning his face upwards slightly and placing his hands on Seimei's arms enjoying, again, the feel of Seimei's skin without the horrible panic welling up in him. He ran his fingers up Seimei's arms calming his heart as he thought about having to press his lips to the other boys, he swallowed and reached up. His lips touched against Seimei's slightly and he flinched slightly at the contact before noticing he was all right, he hadn't blacked out or panicked. He smiled inwardly and pressed harder sealing their lips together and kissing him fully, his hands pausing on Seimei's biceps gripping the flesh there gently, Seimei pushed his body against Daitan's slightly responding to the pressure of Daitan's lips. Daitan vision slid out of focus and he felt his heartbeat go out of control, he pushed Seimei away, breathing hard he looked up at Seimei panicked again and ran out of the room.

"Daitan!" Seimei called out after him he turned to Iroki "look what you did" he hissed

"Me! I think it was you actually, I said kiss not molest"

"Look I'll go after him, Seimei go back to your room so he's not by himself when I get him back ok" Naoe stood up and walked out of the room running after Daitan, Seimei followed throwing one last glare at Iroki.

* * *

i have nothing to say here as i wrote this over a week ago and cannot remember what happened... so review as always constructive critisicm is very much appreciated flames are used for my own personal amusement of how low life really can get for some sad people out there 

chapter nien shall folllow it may contain akatsuki plot..it may contain narusasugaa smut it may have some daiseimei pron even those pesky flying pixys may appear or some lee/saku het :le gasp: but i think the het is pushing it a bit i draw the line at pixys...


	9. Revelations

and here be chapter nine man this is going on longer than i thought..; stay with me yeah? we'll get to the end soon

anyways sorry for teh long time to update i've been aplying to uni and drawing my own doujinshi naked sasuke on every page so far XD

* * *

Naruto woke gradually as the sunlight broke through the light curtains he had on the windows, Sasuke kept telling him to get dark coloured ones to block out the light. But both he and Gaara liked being woken by bright sunlight each morning as opposed to the dark gloom they woke up to when the used to stay with Sasuke. So when they had decided to move into together, and only live at the school when they had to, light curtains had been hung in their bedroom. Sasuke had complained about the sun for days.

Naruto yawned his eyes still glued shut as he tried to deny morning, he rolled around and his arms hits a solid object,

"Sasuke-kun" he yawned sleepily and grabbed hold of the warm object

"Get off" an arm batted him away "Sasuke's outside he's still pissed you won't tell him what's going on"

Naruto opened his eyes and came face to face with Gaara his jade eyes staring at the blonde in a manner that had most small children run screaming

"I'm pissed to but its not going to stop me sleeping in my own bed where I'm comfortable" Gaara stood up and walked to the bathroom Naruto watched his hips sway as Gaara walked off "and if you even think of following me I'll hurt you"

Naruto lay down in bed and groaned, he'd really done it this time, it wasn't often Gaara forbade him from sex. He flung his arm over his eyes trying to block out the once welcoming sun, the only way out was to tell them the truth about his past and that was the one thing Naruto had never told anyone. He pulled the covers over his head and groaned again his voice muffled by the quilt but still loud enough for Sasuke, standing in the doorway with a somewhat damp Gaara leaning on him, to hear. He frowned

"This isn't like him, Gaara" he said quietly turning away "I can feel him distancing himself and giving up on us already. What can he possibly be hiding that is that bad to throw this away?"

Gaara shrugged, his red hair shaking water over Sasuke "remember what it was like for you, opening up about your past, your brother"

"That was different, it was a painful memory a traumatic past, as far as I can tell there's nothing worrying him here apart from us finding out"

"The reason's don't matter, the point is he's finding it just as hard as you were"

"Gaara" Sasuke turned to him "now is the time for you to be a good friend, a good companion and a good lover, not a good counsellor, ok"

Gaara stared at him "sometimes with us I think those options are the same" he said and turned away "give him time, don't try and force it"

Naruto lay listening to them, their voices muffled by the layers over his head but clear none the less, he sighed. They were right his first action had been to draw away, distance himself and push them away. He flung the covers off once he heard them leave and dragged himself into the shower washing slowly and thoroughly, he hadn't actually cleaned in the bath yesterday, just soaked his wounds and almost drowned.

He rested his head lightly against the tiles and tried to reach a decision, to tell or not to tell. He turned the water off and stepped out wrapping himself in one of Sasuke's fluffy robes, he used to laughed at the dark haired mans obsession with stepping out the shower into a fluffy robe but he had to admit it _was_ a nice feeling. He sat on the floor nest to the bath his legs stretched out in front of him, water evaporating off his skin. Naruto closed his eyes, the events from his past playing out before him, he could remember perfectly well his life before Sasuke and Gaara, they were right it wasn't his past traumatising him it was the thought of anyone knowing what and who he was.

His eyes snapped open, his mind settling on a decision, and he pushed himself up walking out of the bathroom and pulling on a pair of jeans, leaving the robe in a fluffy pile on the floor.

Naruto walked out into the living room his feet padding softly across the carpet floor until he stood in front of a tired and worried looking Sasuke lying across Gaara,

"You want the truth?" he asked "my past?"

Sasuke sat up his eyes wide "yeah…" he said carefully

Naruto sat down his back leant against the wall next to the TV "I can't" he said "not all of it, not now maybe never you're to important to me, if you knew everything I knew I would lose you"

Sasuke was silent, Gaara stared at Naruto impassively, Naruto could tell how hard he was trying to restrain himself though.

"I can tell you about the bruise's, who did them, when, where. But I can't tell you why" Naruto looked up "I need you to accept that and to agree not to try and get it out of me, I already feel bad enough as it not being able to say anything"

Sasuke considered the blonde for a few seconds "well if I don't agree you won't say anything" he said quietly his cool gaze meeting the blondes

Naruto nodded, he understood the unwilling acceptance of his rules, "my past is complicated," he said "I never knew either of my parents, I've lived alone ever since I can remember, no parents no friends nothing. When I was a kid, about 3 or 4 I was taken away from the foster place I lived in by this man he told me he was adopting me." Naruto looked up

"I was so excited, for the first time I was going to belong, I would have my family a place to call home." He snorted "I should have known it was to good to be true, for the first few months everything was picture perfect, the guy was single which was odd but not unusual. He kept an obsessively clean house and had friends round fairly often, for the first time I wasn't alone anymore I had a family, it was admittedly an odd disjointed family but it was mine." Naruto smiled "then as the adoption people lost interest, weird things started happening, he go out for days and never come back, strange men would turn up at odd times. He used to lock me in my room for hours until they'd left" Naruto looked up slightly "I was so stupid, I thought this was normal, I'd never had a family, I thought was how it worked" he sighed his head falling back against the wall.

"His name was Orochimaru, I don't know much about him really, but he's into some very illegal stuff, people trading, drugs, weapons. You name it he's there somewhere, he used to use me as a safe guard against the police I mean a man with a kid is a very likely suspect. As I got older I noticed how other people's family's interacted and I realised how wrong this was, I tried fighting back refusing to go, hiding, running away everything. It never worked and eventually he got tired of me and gave me to one of his friends to deal with"

Naruto closed his eyes and became very quiet; Sasuke and Gaara sat waiting patiently afraid if they moved or spoke he would close up again.

"I don't remember what was done to me, I have no recollection of the place or the event that happened, I just remember waking up at the school covered in scars and blood and wounds. Tsunade found me, took me and had Sakura and Sai clean me up, when Sakura left Sai told me he knew what had been done to me, he knew about Orochimaru and everything, said he could help. He did, he sat with me for days on end helping me try and get my memory back and for the most part it worked" Naruto took a deep breath, now he had to explain the recent wounds. "Orochimaru showed up again at school, he brought a friend with him, they never let this guy out unless they need some serious damage done, he's to unpredictable, to violent and sadistic. They want me back and they will use anything to get me, even you guys" Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke

"Go to the police" Sasuke said immediately "tell them get the guy arrested"

"I can't, they'll kill you"

"Don't worry about me, idiot" Sasuke stood up getting angry again "you're going to end up dead if you don't do something"

Naruto looked at him "they won't kill me I'm to precious to them alive to kill, they need me alive"

"Why?" Gaara's passive calm voice came from the settee "what do you have that they need so much?"

Naruto closed his mouth refusing to speak, he stood up and walked out of the room "I can't tell you, I'm not ready for you to know that much yet, if it means I sleep alone then so be it, I can't have you reject me too"

Naoe ran down the long corridor following the sound of Daitan's frantic footsteps, he slowed as he turned the corner and saw Daitan standing there bent over slightly his breath coming in short gasp's and pant's,

"Daitan?" he walked up to him standing in front of the boy "you ok man?"

Daitan looked up his eyes wide "I-I don't know" he said, "I think I need to be alone right now"

Naoe looked at him and scratched his head "look uh, I'm not saying you're the kind to do anything stupid and I'm not saying that what happened is serious to make you. But given where we are and why most of us here…I'm not so sure being on your own is such a good idea. You don't have to say anything or even acknowledge me ok, I'm just gonna be here" and the blonde sat down on the floor next to Daitan, who slid down the wall and joined him. They sat in silence staring at the walls, until Daitan turned to him,

"I liked it" he said "I liked how his skin felt, how his lips felt, I didn't panic or want to run away I've never done that before, I've never been able to get that close" he turned away again his head falling downwards. "And then it all hit me, what I was doing, kissing another guy, and then his body was to close, to much contact" Naoe felt Daitan's hand clench in the small space between them

"It's ok you know" he said "he doesn't hate you or anything, he's worried about you"

Daitan looked up "why don't I run away from him?" he asked suddenly looking at Naoe

The blonde shrugged and leant his head against the wall "Dunno, maybe he makes you feel safe, maybe you like him and that's enough to get over it, I'm not a psychologist ask Gaara next time you see him"

Daitan laughed "I'm not letting that pervert know I'm into guys I'll never hear the end of it"

"I think the gay porn might have already given you up"

"Not if I keep telling him it's doesn't mean anything"

Naoe laughed "Gaara's not thick, and anyway what if things work out between you two? I thought those guys were like family to you, wouldn't you want them to know eventually?"

"I guess, but not just yet it's to new even for me" Daitan leant back against the wall "you know you should be a counsellor like Gaara, you're pretty good at this. I mean you right I wouldn't do anything stupid over something like this, but you managed to cheer me up and help me make sense of everything"

Naoe laughed again "can you imagine me as a psychologist? With all my problems, it'd be like the blind leading the blind"

"You'd be surprised, I mean do you think Gaara was normal as a kid? Everyone at this school used to attend it, it's how Tsuande likes to keep it, I agree with her, you can't teach a bunch of people like us unless you've been there really"

"Really? I never woulda figured Sasuke to be the type for mental illness"

"Oh he never had anything wrong with him per se he just had a really crappy home life, father beat him, mother ignored him, the best thing in his life was his brother until he went apeshit and killed the whole family"

"Wow, he seems so well adjusted"

"You weren't there the last time Itachi showed up" Daitan stood up "you shouldn't repeat this he warned, I shouldn't really have told you" the boy looked a little worried

"Nah it's cool I understand, lips are sealed" he grinned and stood up as well

"I should probably go and talk to Seimei" Daitan said, "I think I've got some explaining to do"

"Just take it slow, he'll understand"

"Yeah" Daitan turned around "is it wrong for me to feel this?" he asked "I mean he's another guy for a start, and after all these years of being afraid is it ok for me to just get over it?"

Naoe hesitated" the guy thing is not a problem, it doesn't matter as long as you care about him, Iruka and Kakashi should have taught you that. As for the getting over it…" he paused "I think maybe for some people it takes years of gradual change, for others you just meet that one person and its all ok" he shrugged

Daitan smiled "thank you" and he turned walking quietly down the corridor back towards to rooms.

Seimei sat staring at the door, Daitan had been gone for almost an hour, he sighed laying back on his bed, he couldn't believe he was this worried about one boy he barely knew. He smiled remembering the feel of the smaller boy in his arms, he shook his head, this was totally out of character, Ooichi's don't behave like this and him least of all. He heard the handle of the door turn and he shot up looking anxiously to see if it was Daitan, dark blonde hair appeared around the door and the boy came in and shut it behind him, resting against the wood,

"I'm sorry" he said quietly "for running off"

"Why are you apologising? I'm the one that made you do something you weren't comfortable with" Seimei sat on the edge of his bed

"No you saved me from having to explain, and I was comfortable with it" he took a deep breath. "You're the first person I've been able to touch since I was small and the only person to ever kiss me, I'd never felt this before, and I think it just kinda overwhelmed me" he took a step towards Seimei "it felt nice."

Seimei looked up "yeah, I've not really been that close to anyone before either, you're the first person I've actually found myself caring about" he laughed "we barely even know each other and look at as"

Daitan smiled slightly "yeah" he sat down next to Seimei, his arm and leg deliberately touching the other boys, the contact sending shivers down both of their spines

Daitan turned his head towards Seimei, "I think this time I'd like to try to not run away" he said

Seimei's eyes widened in shock "are you asking me to kiss you?" he said surprised

Daitan shrugged "yeah, I guess, it felt nice I like the feel of your skin on mine and I want to not panic this time"

Seimei stared at him "are you sure, I mean were both guys, both hating the physical contact…"

Daitan looked at him "yes"

Seimei looked at where the bodies already touched and brought his arm around the side running his hands down Daitan's skinny arms, the blonde closed his eye's enjoying the sensation. Seimei looked up at the relaxed face and closed eyes and leant in, his lips gently brushing against Daitan's asking quietly and gently for more. Daitan leant in towards Seimei his weight pushing the boy down onto the mattress, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Seimei's.

They broke apart looking at each other, breathing heavily

"You ok?" Seimei asked

Daitan nodded "yeah" he smiled "I love how this feels" he said his finger tracing patterns along Seimei's skin, he pushed up the material of the top exploring Seimei's stomach

"Hey quit that, it tickles" he said pulling his shirt down and glaring at Daitan amusedly "see how you like it?" and he flipped them over his fingers tugging at the hem of Daitan's shirt short nails tickling the skin there.

Daitan shoved him off his eyes wide and his breathing erratic "don't do that please, not yet ok, I can't, not yet"

Seimei put an arm around his shoulder hesitantly settling it there when the other made no attempt to move "it's ok I'll go slow ok"

Daitan nodded "I'm sorry" he said

Seimei smiled and wrapped both arms around him "don't worry, come on we should sleep" and he let go of him and made to get ready for bed

"Hey, Seimei?"

"Yeah"

"Can I sleep here tonight? With you? I mean last time I slept really well I've never done that before"

Seimei nodded "I'd like that, I slept better to"

Daitan smiled and shakily got to his feet and slipped out of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. He climbed back into Seimei's bed and curled up against the warmth of Seimei's chest. The dark haired boy wrapped his arms around the smaller and closed his eyes.

* * *

aww isnt that cute? i think the saps gonna kill me to much fluff not enough smex!! any who i'm out all weekend nice cosplay meetup to attend over the weekend XD ayybies so i wont start work on the next chappie until at least monday...so the update may be a while ; gomen..but it is coming 


	10. Soubi? why are you in my bed?

okayies sorry for the long wait ; been very busy and not in the mood for writing at all.. anyways here is the newest addition it was supposed to contain plot but really not that much...enjoy anyway and review!XD

* * *

Daitan woke slowly, sleep still clinging to him, he yawned quietly before becoming slowly aware of the warmth surrounding him, he rolled over into it

Daitan woke slowly, sleep still clinging to him, he yawned quietly before becoming slowly aware of the warmth surrounding him, he rolled over into it. His face pressed against Seimei's shoulder as the dark haired boy sleepily pulled him closer,

"Go back to sleep, its to early to be moving" he grumbled quietly

Daitan smiled forgetting for a moment that he was being restricted and pinned, he found he liked the feeling of waking up next to someone else, and even more he liked having that person reach for them, He ran his fingers along the bare skin of Seimei's stomach, Seimei wriggled,

"Quit tickling me" he mumbled pushing his face into the pillow

Daitan laughed "but its so much fun to watch you squirm"

"There are other ways to make me squirm you know, ways I enjoy to" Seimei said his voice still muffled by the pillow

Daitan smiled and leant closer whispering in Seimei's ear "really? I never knew" and he bit down on the ear lightly, laughing as Seimei shot upward at the unexpected jolt of feeling.

Daitan grinned and slid out of bed "awake now?" he asked innocently walking into the bathroom and rummaging around for his toothbrush

"Yeah thanks to you" came the grumbled reply "you suck at good mornings"

"Oh your so much better" Daitan spoke around his toothbrush

When he got no response he stuck his head around the door to see Seimei stretched out across the bed, fast sleep. He sighed,

"You fail at mornings," he said walking towards the unconscious boy and siting next to him his hand resting on the soft skin of his back

"Lies" came the response and Daitan found himself being dragged back into bed by a very much awake Seimei

"If we're late everyone will talk" Daitan warned

"I don't care"

Daitan smiled "Sasuke will have your ass, and he's in a real bad mood at the moment, trouble at home I heard"

Seimei groaned "shit, lessons are gonna be horrible if he's grumpy"

"Grumpier" Daitan corrected and slipped out of Seimei's arms to pull on clean clothes and find his shoes

Seimei sat up and yawned "no time for a shower, guess you'll have to put up with smelly me"

Daitan laughed again and threw some clothes at him "just get dressed"

Naoe walked back up to his room yawning, he wasn't really that surprised how tired he was, given he had been up half the night unable to sleep, opening the door he was greeted with the site of a sleeping Soubi passed out on his bed. He stopped, surprised before closing the door quietly and walking over to him, Naoe looked over the boy, noticing the pale skin and small thin limbs, the shock of red dyed hair adding to the odd look of the figure. He reached out and touched a strand of hair unable to resist finding out if it was as soft as it looked, a hand grabbed his wrist as his finger closed in the curiously soft hair,

"You know I've injured people for far less than touching me" Soubi's voice came, sounding sleepy but still dangerous

"You're in my bed, you're fair game" Naoe replied, surprised at his lack of fear from the thinly veiled threat "why _are_ you in my bed?" he asked looking down at the still closed eyes

"It smells like you" came the reply

"You know that's pretty creepy right?" Naoe twisted so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, Soubi had yet to let go of his hand

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really, I think I'm coming to accept the fact my roommate is a little creepy and downright odd. I kinda like it actually" Naoe grinned "you realise that just because you're in my bed doesn't mean I'm sleeping somewhere else right?"

The boy shrugged "I don't care"

"Good, can I have my arm back so I can get changed please?" Naoe kicked off his shoes and, once Soubi released his arm, shimmied out of his shirt before slipping under the covers. A thin hand snaked around to grab the wrist it had just let of and pulled Naoe's arm over a pale chest not letting go,

"You like my wrist? You know this could be considered inappropriate in several places"

"Do you care?"

"Not really, although most people tend to find a conversation and dinner nice before they jump into bed together"

"I'm not most people"

"I noticed that"

"Besides its not like we're having sex. Now shut up I'm sleeping"

Naoe stared at Soubi's back, feeling oddly offended at the rough and casual treatment but at the same time not really caring much. He shrugged slightly and moved the arm Soubi had laid claim to into a more comfortable position before falling asleep.

Naoe woke up, his arms wrapped around a small thin body, he looked down and found Soubi, asleep, curled in his arms. He smirked slightly wondering whether to spare the boy the shame of waking up I such a submissive position before deciding it was more amusing this way. He shifted slightly as he felt his leg start to lose feeling, the movement causing Soubi to open one eye slightly unwilling to give in and admit it was morning and time to get up,

"Sleep well?" Naoe asked innocently his arms moving slightly the let the boy know they were there

"Yes, why are you holding me?" the simple question somehow held a threat and Naoe briefly considered releasing Soubi,

"Don't ask me I woke up like this, seems someone likes to snuggle"

Soubi stared at Naoe for several seconds before placing his head back on the tanned chest "no one else ever hears about this" he said and closed his eyes again

"Wow you must be sleepy, just don't kill me when you really wake up"

"I don't make promises I might not keep" came the sleepy reply

Naoe swallowed; maybe Soubi wasn't the best person to share a bed with.

Naoe yawned as he and Soubi walked into the classroom the next morning, he looked in amusement at Daitan and Seimei who had moved slightly so they were now next to each other, he slid into Seimei's now empty seat beside Soubi.

"Seems were not the only ones to make new friends," he said quietly to the silent boy sitting next to him"

Soubi looked at him smirking slightly before turning back to the front of the class

"It's unusual for Sasuke to be late," he said looking at the clock, which read 8:50

"Mm I know maybe something happened, one sec" Naoe slid out of his seat and walked over to Daitan

"Know anything about Sasuke?" he asked

Daitan shrugged "I heard Kakashi talking with Iruka last night but they were making an effort to keep quiet, I think there's something going on with him and Naruto though. He'll be here though"

"Naoe, care to explain why you're out of your seat after the period has started?" Sasuke's deep voice sounded from behind him and Naoe turned slowly and scratched the back of his head

"Uh…" he looked for some kind of excuse and failed

"Didn't think so, just because I am not here doesn't give you an excuse to do what you want now go back to your seat"

Naoe walked back down to his chair and sat down silently not bothering to point out that actually Seimei was currently commandeering his seat, he was both happy with where he was now and worried about pushing Sasuke.

"I apologise for being late, there was a problem I had to deal with before coming in and it took longer than expected, it won't be happening again so don't get your hopes up." Sasuke stood up "well I believe your first lesson is with Sakura those of you who have managed not to get injuries already won't have met her yet, I shall see you in an hour." He walked out the door closing it behind him, Daitan looked at the clock which now read 8:55, his brow crunched up, Sasuke had show up five minutes late and left five minutes early, he made a mental note to pester Kakashi about it when he got home.

Sasuke sat in the staff living room his back against the wall he had slid down the moment the door had closed behind him, his head rested in his hands. He had had no sleep last night and doubted Naruto or Gaara has fared much better, Naruto's unwillingness had kept him laying there awake for hours and the double problem of the big bed being empty had also contributed to his sleepless night. Gaara had left shortly after Naruto had locked himself in the spare room, Sasuke hadn't heard him come back in all night and could only assume he had fallen back on his old habit of driving out to somewhere secluded and staying there for hours staring off into space.

He closed his eyes and sighed everything had been going so well, all the worries they had had about entering a relationship with three people, all the looks and comments they had had to endure from people who just didn't understand. They had been there for each other and they had survived, they were happy and now this.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke looked up to see Sai sliding down the wall to join him on the floor

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell the pale skinned almost look alike to bugger off before remembering Naruto had mentioned him "Naruto" he replied instead

Sai nodded "yeah I told him to talk to you about it, I guess he ignored me"

Sasuke looked up "you know what the problem is?"

"Yeah, but before you get all upset he never told me, I was involved that's the only reason I know"

Sasuke looked at him "why does it not surprise me you were involved with this criminal thing as well" he sighed and let his head fall back onto the wall. "He told me about Orochimaru that's it, what the guy did to him when he was younger and that he came back and beat him up. He won't say why, I'm guessing you won't tell me?"

Sai shook his head "not only do I not know everything it's not my place, but whatever you do whatever he tells you, don't abandon him you have to remember he isn't that person" Sai stood up "it's going to be hell until this works out, stay with him"

Sasuke nodded "I couldn't leave if I tried, I love him"

Sai nodded "show him that, don't tell me" he turned and walked away "he needs to know you'll still be there if you find out"

Sasuke sighed again and closed his eyes, he needed to find Naruto and Gaara.

* * *

okay im thinking next chapter naruto's past will be reavealed! im thinking of drawing this to a close soon...it needs an end dammit! wont happen for afair few chapters but none the less xD

so reviewers have a guess at what naruto deal is XD


	11. Broken

wie an update finally whilst working on this chapter i was also asked to write a threesome i chose gaanarusasu and the chose to set it in this world as a prequel the story is entitled 'its not the same without both' and can be found on my profile or at this link:

wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/4262430/1/Itsnotthesamewithoutbothofyou

you know the drill replace the dot with actual dots XD

mm this chap seems to have more plot enjoy

* * *

Daitan smiled as he looked down at Naoe and Soubi, he nudged Seimei and pointed at them slightly,

"Yeah?" Seimei said quietly still copying down what Sakura was writing

"Looks like someone else found a friend with their roommate"

Seimei glanced up and looked down at Soubi and Naoe their arms still touching slightly as Naoe's head slid down his arm again. He turned to Daitan slightly

"Nosy" he said lightly

"Not really it's just interesting, I mean Kakashi and Iruka always talk about this place with such fondness it's the only reason I was ok with coming here. But I didn't really understand until now, I mean you and I those two and Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara. There something about this place, I'm not sure how to explain but it's like it just fixes people, just by being here"

Seimei smiled slightly and turned back to his work "I think I know what you mean" he murmured "the past few weeks I've felt much better about everything than I have in years, even made a friend" he raised an eyebrow at Daitan smiling

"Yeah" Daitan smiled back and turned his eyes back Sakura's lesson.

Sakura had turned he face back to class, her pale pink dyed hair shimmering in the sunlight and the natural blonde caught the light slightly,

"I know this is all very boring for you at the moment, but not only is it necessary for you to pass this year, many of the subjects we will talk about are sensitive subjects for all or some of you. Anorexia, self-harm, case studies concerning abuse are all topics discussed in this subject, for some you may never reach a stage where you are comfortable talking about these things and that is perfectly fine. You're not here to confront your past or learn everything about it you're here to move on with your lives and lead normal ones as much as possible. Other people, most of you I suspect, will be fine with what you have to learn here, but before I start to teach you we need to be sure we're taking steps forward, not regressing you backwards" Sakura smiled at them. "Don't worry Psychology is fun you just need to get past all this crap first, now you've got five minutes to go grab whatever you need then Naruto should be here for your art lesson"

Naruto slid out of bed his eyes tired having not slept at all; he opened the door and stumbled into the living room,

"Sasuke? Gaara?" he called receiving only silence as an answer sighing he opened the fridge and took out the milk, he knew Sasuke was at school having had classes this morning but Gaara should be here. He peered out the window noting Gaara's motorbike missing, so Gaara hadn't gone into the school with Sasuke then. He shoved the milk back into the fridge and walked into his bedroom getting dressed quickly as he looked at the clock, almost time for him to start work. He looked at him self quickly in the mirror and groaned, he took of his trousers and turned them the right way in before slipping them on again. He grabbed the keys to the car him and Sasuke shared, since the bike they also owned was gone he had no choice but to take the car. He ran a quick hand through his hair and ran out into the hall grabbing his coat as he went, he stopped suddenly as a tall figure blocked his path, the colour drained from his face,

"Itachi" he whispered and fell to the ground as a needle was stuck into him from behind

"Good" said the cold emotionless voice "pick him up and lets go" and Itachi turned and walked slowly out of the house.

Sasuke stood in the staff room a frantic look on his face, he ran a hand through his hair and turned suddenly as the door opened a hopeful look on his face, Gaara walked through and Sasuke sighed the look falling as he walked to embrace the man,

"I'm glad you're back, but I guess that means…" Sasuke trailed off

Gaara shook his head "nothing no trace whatsoever our hallway has been wiped clean though so I know they were at the house but where they went from there is anyone's guess"

Sasuke sat down on the settee his head in his hands

"How are we going to fix this, Gaara? How can I make this better when I don't even know what's wrong, how can I start when I don't know the problem?"

Gaara sat down next to him his thin arms encircling the brunette "you can't, this isn't your problem to fix, it's ours. Yours, mine, his friends, and the people who have become his family. I suggest we start with Sai"

Sasuke looked up "of course that little bastard knows things" he stood up grabbing his coat "He's got some questions to answer" Sasuke walked out a determined look on his face leaving Gaara in the staff room hoping Sai wasn't injured to much.

Sai turned, the scalpel he was using clinking as it was set gently down in the metal dish, he pulled off the white surgical gloves and lay them on top of the dish. He crossed his arms and sat down,

"To be honest I expected you earlier"

"Yeah well I felt this chat was better when I didn't want to kill you"

Sai shrugged "Either way the information you get out of me will be that same"

"And that is?"

"I don't know where Naruto is, I don't know the big secret, and I can't help you"

Sasuke growled at him and stalked forwards "I don't give a fuck about your life do you understand? You know something, it may seem irrelevant or unimportant but I want to know. You _are_ going to tell me and you _are _going to help me, or I will find a way to make sure no one ever finds you"

Sai looked into Sasuke's eyes calmly "I see the connection now, between you two, I never noticed before but when you get angry, I see him in you"

"Who?" Sasuke had stepped back slightly, but was still an uncomfortable few inches away from Sai

"Itachi" he said watching Sasuke's face enjoying the play of emotions

Sasuke froze his face going blank as the name registered with him, he swallowed before closing in on Sai again,

"What did you say?"

"I see the relationship between you and your brother, you have his eyes so full of anger and hate but all directed at the wrong person" Sai spoke in a clinical tone as if talking to a picture, something that couldn't react to the words.

Sasuke took one step backwards before punching Sai in the side of his face "don't talk about me like you know me" he yelled, "you don't know anything"

"Actually he does" Gaara walked in holding a file

"Hey you can't just look at that" Groaned Sai holding his now bruised cheek

"Incorrect, as a ex-member of this school I have every right to view your file, and since Naruto is missing I'll look through whatever I have to, to find him." Gaara flicked it open "You're file is mysteriously devoid of any background information, you arrived here when you were 16, cold unemotional and socially retarded. The counsellor then assumed it was abuse, I'm not so sure all over the place the same name Naruto mentioned keeps popping up. You named your hometown as Akatsuki that's not even a place Sai." Gaara sat down next to Sasuke "what do you know about Orochimaru?"

"What makes you think it wasn't abuse?" Sai said defensively as if accused of lying

Gaara narrowed his eyes "I don't have time to sit here and give you therapy, if what Naruto said about him was even half way true he could be dead by now"

"Orochimaru won't kill him, they need him. Naruto is perfectly safe or believe me I wouldn't be sitting here arguing with you" Sai stood up "answer my question, I'll answer yours, I've never been called on my background before I want to know what makes you so sure I'm so full of shit"

Gaara looked at Sai, the dark haired man looked back coolly his face plain, not betraying anything

"Your story is to perfect for a start, amnesia explains the lack of history, your cold exterior would be assumed to be abuse all you have to do is nod and agree with whatever comes your way. No lying no keeping track of what's been said it's all done for you." Gaara looked through the file reading paragraphs to himself "but really this tells me nothing it's who you are today that makes me think you're full of shit. Nothing effects you, your emotions never change your face is always the same. Even now. This isn't something you can't control, it isn't a result of abuse, you've been trained to analyse the situation and not react until necessary, which leads me to believe this was a lie designed to get you into the school for some reason. I assume the fact you're still here means you mission hasn't started yet, or you left who ever sent you." Gaara looked at Sai, who was staring back his face, still a mask of imperfection "I hope for your sake it's the later, because if you're the reason Naruto is missing…" Gaara left it hanging

Sai nodded "well your right on all accounts, I was trained by Orochimaru and several others to be like this, I am supposed to be the ultimate in espionage, however they forgot one thing" Sai shrugged "I left them several years ago"

"What happened?" Sasuke asked his eyes watching Sai carefully, not trusting him

"Naruto"

Sasuke and Gaara looked at him and Sai laughed slightly

"Not like that, never like that although I wished many times he'd look at me like he looks at you" Sai sighed "you know what he's like, he has these great long spiels about fighting for what's right and morality and justice. It took a while but he got to me eventually, I escaped from the training bases and took him with me, you remember what he was like when he arrived? Almost an animal, uncontrollable and terrified, for months he only let me near him" Sai laughed again "you thought I was beating him up and he had some weird psych problem" he looked at them

"That was his training, they broke his mind, regressed him to that state until they could make him into whatever they wanted, when we left all but one part of his program was complete. The guys here managed to complete that without knowing, albeit not in the way Akatsuki would have liked"

Gaara raised a thin eyebrow "I don't think you're done yet" he growled

"Look ok I really shouldn't be telling you this, it's Naruto's right to decide if you know or not, not mine"

Sasuke stood up "unfortunately he's right, we don't need to know what they did to him yet, so we should leave it until Naruto decides to tell us. What I want to know now is where we can find Orochimaru"

Sai shrugged "he changes hideout fairly often, last I heard he was living in a nearby town, there are people within the organisation that will help you, but they are few and far between."

Sasuke stood up "lets go then"

"Go where?" said Sai "you can't just walk into Orochimaru's base it doesn't work like that"

Sasuke looked at him "I'm not going to just walk in, I was planning on knocking first"

"I don't think that'll help"

Sai opened his mouth to reply before he could a small voice came from the doorway,

"Uh Sasuke-San?" The three men turned to find Iroki standing there he feet planted firmly outside the door while she bent round the doorway to call to them

"Come in" Sai said  
"uh I can't" she said blushing "gotta do things before and it takes a while and this is important"

Sai looked at Gaara

"OCD" he said simply and turned back to Iroki "what's wrong, you're supposed to be in a lesson" he said

"I know but that's the problem, Naruto's not turned up, the lesson was supposed to start ten minutes ago"

Sasuke turned white and he looked at Gaara "they have him they must have, he was there when I left he was sleeping"

Gaara nodded only the wideness of his eyes giving away the emotions within

"Iroki go the staff area tell whoever's there that Naruto is sick and I sent you to get a replacement teacher. Also can you inform whoever is there that Tsunade needs to be told that Gaara, Sai and myself will be absent for a few days an we'll explain when we return. Thank you" Sasuke turned to the two men behind him "we're leaving now" he said quietly "Sai you're going to help us it the very least you can do after keeping this a secret for so long when you knew eventually they'd come for him"

Sasuke turned and walked out of the room heading for the exit of the school followed by Sai and Gaara.

The voice sounded like liquid, thick oily liquid. Naruto shuddered as he heard the person move closer he flinched as cold hand touched at his skin softly leaving invisible marks,

"So, you've been returned to me"

Naruto could hear the voice behind him, the blindfold making it impossible to judge accurately though

"Well done Itachi, it seems that my decision to release you was correct despite objections"

Naruto felt a face close to his the breath tickling his skin "I don't know what my brother sees in you, you're just broken, broken things are no fun" he laughed softly at the figure sat in front of him. Tied to a chair blindfolded and restrained and exhausted from the hours of struggling Naruto did indeed look broken.

* * *

so i read the latest chapter of naruto and suffice to say im reasonably disappointed in itachi it also makes this story even more AUXD, i CAN change it to make it more in keeping with his new persona but really? i like evil itachi he such fun to write. anywho reviewers!! inform me of your views? following chapters evil itachi or new and improved wimpy itachi??


	12. Lab no 3

So here is the next chapter took me a while to write it but i do believe the plot is finally developingXD i am unfortunatly getting horribly distracted by all the new shiny bleach pairings i've discovered, my fave's being HitsugayaXIchigo, GinXKira and oddly enough ByakuyaXHanatarou..:S i so dont get why i like that one..XD

anywho i managed to tear myself away from the bleach fic i am both reading and now writing...XD so enjoy

also for the people who read this on a forum i'm on i drew Iroki, she seems to be the most popular XD this is the link replace whats in the () with what written inside it so (dot) becomes .  
phin-chan(dot)deviantart(dot)com(forwardslash)art(forwardslash)generations-Iroki-88083728

i'm hoping to get around to doing some of the other so reviews commenting on who your fave character is would be nice give me an idea on what to work on next XD

* * *

Iroki walked down the corridor her hand brushing at the wall on her left side, she wasn't quite sure where the staff room was having only been given vague directions by Sasuke as he had left

Iroki walked down the corridor her hand brushing at the wall on her left side, she wasn't quite sure where the staff room was having only been given vague directions by Sasuke as he had left. She peered around the corner and saw the door to the staff's area in the house, pushing it she was surprised to find it opened with ease. But then she supposed there wasn't really much point locking it in case students did need access, and those entering without would quickly be caught and dealt with.

She walked through the door tapping each foot three times, annoyed at herself for having to do this when her job was clearly urgent. She opened the first door she came to and was surprised to be greeted by a living room much the same as the student one. Looking around quickly she guessed it was the staff room and peering back into the hallway she noticed all the other rooms had locks on them indicating they were personal rooms. Sighing she began tapping her feet before moving into the large room the two doorways lead off to a dining room and the patio outside. Walking over to the dining room she heard voices and smiled opening the door,

"Hey uh sorry but Sasu…" she stopped mid sentence "oh god. Sorry" and she turned closing the door behind her and staring wide eyed in shock at the kitchen which now housed Sakura and Lee, each with a sandwich in their hands,

"Yeah you don't wanna go in there," Sakura said taking a bite

Iroki nodded and moved away from the door as though it were diseased, it opened suddenly and man Iroki hadn't seen before came out hurriedly tying up his pants, his face an amusing shade of red,

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone came in here at this time of day, Kakashi said that the staff room is always empty" he looked up from apologising to Iroki and the blush deepened "oh, uh hi Sakura, Lee"

"Hey Iruka, don't mind us were used to it" Sakura smiled "why do you think we eat in the kitchen?"

Iruka's skin went deep red and he turned back to the door "Kakashi!" he yelled and the grey haired man walked out slowly looking quite pleased with himself

"Yup" he said walking over to Sakura and taking one of her sandwiches

"Ok first put some damn clothes on!" Iruka yelled "and second you told me no one came in here"

Kakashi shrugged "I don't like clothes and I didn't think anyone did" he looked at Iroki "you're a student?"

She nodded her eyes wide and firmly centred on his face "Sasuke sent me here" she whispered

"Kakashi you're scaring her, she's here to sort out her trauma not be given more, go back in there"

"Cool, only came out for the sandwich" he said walking back into the dining room "Iruka" he said drawing out the last syllable "come back to bed honey" he grinned as a series of objects on the nearby table was thrown after him

"I'm really sorry about him" he said to the rest of the room "I'm gonna go back in there and come out later when everyone's gone and it's not so embarrassing"

Sakura nodded "See ya next week" and she winked at him, Iruka blushed again and retreated

"So is everyone gay here?" Iroki asked "Cause I mean yanno Sai is really obsessed with penis Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara, so obvious and now Kakashi and who ever the hell that other dude was"

"I'm not gay," Sakura said "now why did Sasuke send you here?" she sat down on the settee with the remainder of her sandwich as Iroki hovered nearby, Lee was still standing in the kitchen trying to find the cutlery drawer, oblivious to most of what had happened.

"Naruto's gone missing, he never showed for class, so I went to find someone and I found Sasuke, Sai and Gaara talking about something, I told them about Naruto they got all panicky sent me here and dashed off somewhere." She paused for breath " He said to tell whoever was here that they need a teacher to cover for Naruto and that Tsunade needs to be told that he, Gaara and Sai will be gone for a few days. They said they'd explain when they got back"

Sakura nodded "It's proberly nothing to worry about Lee will go with you and take over Naruto's lesson won't you dear" Sakura said sweetly looking over the settee at Lee who was just about to take a bite out of his lunch. He looked at the sandwich and back at Sakura and sighed "yes dear"

"Take it with you" she said laughing as her husbands face brightened up and he lead Iroki out of the room

"This is serious isn't it?" Asked Iruka leaning on the doorframe lightly now fully clothed

Sakura nodded "Yes, I've known for a while that there's something dodgy about Naruto's past, old injuries I've seen, conversations I've overheard. I think it's finally caught him up" she sighed "For Sasuke and Gaara to leave at such short notice must mean something big has happened, I should go and talk to Tsunade, she's going to be angry"

"Want me to come with you?" Iruka said

"No no, I'll be fine, you should go and stop Kakashi from permanently scarring the students" she smirked knowing full well that Kakashi had escaped using the window and was likely running around the school wearing no more than his pants; if that.

Iruka blushed slightly and shook his head "honestly, I don't know what to do with him"

Sakura laughed "leave him be, so long as he stays within the staff areas there's no real problem"

Iruka turned to leave "yeah no problem for you" he muttered "you're not the one who gets caught having sex in the dining room"

Sakura laughed again "oh you love it" she said and walked out

Sakura opened the door to Tsunade's room blinking as the darkness clouded her vision, surprisingly unlike other times she had dropped by Tsunade was not asleep on top of a pile of files. The buxom woman was standing by the covered window gripping the necklace round her neck tightly,

"He's gone isn't he?" she said quietly

Sakura nodded not asking how she knew, Tsunade always knew.

"It's Orochimaru" she stated

Sakura raised an eyebrow "who?"

"My step-brother" she replied quietly dropping her head "Ever since he saw Naruto last time he came to see me, I've been trying to find out more about what he actually does and Naruto's history. The boy's reaction to seeing him was far to extreme to simply be the fear of another person, it was personal against him. I've suspected for sometime Orochimaru is involved in something sick, dangerous and most likely illegal, I just cannot find anything solid" a fist was slammed onto the window sill

Sakura stepped up behind the woman,

"I'm sure he'll be fine if Orochimaru had wanted to hurt him he would have done so already"

"He doesn't want to hurt him he wants to use him" Tsunade lowered her head her voice quiet "Over the years I've uncovered various things, experimental labs that suddenly shut up and move, people going missing, large amounts of money disappearing. All of it has been dubiously linked to him, every single incident. I don't know what he's doing but he's searching for something and I think he's found it in Naruto" she rested her head against the frame "I really thought I could protect him" she said, eye sliding shut "I really thought I could make this go away"

Sakura opened the door to the classroom to find a surprisingly well behaved group of students, there was whispered talking amongst many of them, but Sakura had expected far much noise and for the more spoilt of the group to be running riot. Their mature grasp of the situation was pleasant surprise, she smiled before coughing loudly to get their attention,

"It seems your new education here is working" she said "I'm sure any other place and you would have torn this place apart by now"

A guilty silence hung in the air as the class acknowledged the truth of that statement

"As you have noticed Naruto has not turned up to this lesson, this is a highly unusual event and unfortunately unavoidable. There is no point lying to you, however at this point I'm afraid we do not know where Naruto is or why he has gone. Sasuke and Gaara are currently also AWOL looking for him. This will cause some disruptions to your school life; there may be certain time where the teacher in charge of you has to leave with no explanation. I want it noted that those of you not behaving in an appropriate manner will be dealt with swiftly and without leniency, this is not a joke we are not messing around. We cannot afford to be constantly disciplining you for small things you should know not to do. Unfortunately, although this school is precisely for that we have for want of a better phrase 'bigger fish to fry'" Sakura smiled as a small laugh passed around the classroom, she could tell they understood and was proud of how far they had come in the past few months. "This lesson is cancelled, feel free to do what you like however I would recommend using the time productively" she smiled knowing full well they wouldn't and left the classroom to the sudden outbreak of noisy chattering and questions.

Naruto could feel the muscles in his back strain and stretch as he slumped forward silently, the hours of being tied to the chair struggling for freedom had rendered him exhausted and unable to even sit up,

"You know if you had tried to escape you'd be comfortable right now" the oily voice was now in front of him "all you had to do was sit still"

"Fuck you" came the tired response none of the intent Naruto felt reflected in the hoarse voice

The voice chuckled "still trying to fight, it's why I chose so much fight it makes you much more resilient to the conditioning, less likely to die you see"

Naruto grunted lightly unable to form words anymore

"You don't remember of course, the treatment was supposed to work like that. You neither remember what happened to you nor what you did during that time, and that's how it'll work this time" Naruto relaxed as a needle was once again pushed into his skin, his breath hissing as he fell unconscious.

Orochimaru smiled "take him downstairs lab 3 I think should suffice"

Itachi raised and eyebrow "The last time we tried the equipment down there the subject almost broke free and killed _us_"

Orochimaru ran his hand through Naruto's hair "this one is different though, he has been there once before, I'm not creating anything I'm simply awakening it" he laughed "Your brother won't know what's hit him" his hand yanked on the hair pulling Naruto's pale face upwards

Sasuke sat on the front of his car Gaara and Sai still asleep inside, the setting sun turning the scene I a morbid shade of red, he sighed they had been gone four days already following every clue they could to trace Orochimaru. Sai was actually proving to be quite helpful with his knowledge of the best places to find someone who might know something, but even so every trail had run dead. He slipped off the bonnet and slid back into the car starting up the engine and heading out to their target, a small outlying cluster of villages just outside the larger town they had driven to; Otonosato.

* * *

hmmm see look plot!! it can happen! otonosato..should mean hidden in sound i kind jammed some words together from the actual name otogakure no sato..blegh you get the idea..XD

anyway as i said at the beginning leave a review tell me which character you want a piccy of (telling me what you think about the story is nice to XD)

and if anyones interested i'm writing a hitsugaya ichigo fanfiction atm so be sure to check that out if you like shameless self plug XD


	13. Kyuubi

okayies here it is chapter 13 quicker than usual me thinks:s..briefly interuppted by me going away for the weekend to a four day anime camping convention XD go Tokonatsu!! complete with its very own Yaoi Yuri exchange XD

i wrote this chapter kinda weirdly, in that i got the beginning and the end and then had to write the middle to make it longer:S..so the middle is sorta of filler i guess..but its filler of the lemon-y kinda so be sure to read it XD

This is drawing to and end, i've started a Bleach fanfiction for those of you who read bleach it's going to be posted once it's completed though i dont really like this whole update thing it makes me feel very rushed..;

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, his bones protesting both the position he had slept in and the face he was trying to move, beside him Gaara began to awake as well, the bright sunlight of dawn pushing through the windscreen of the car

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, his bones protesting both the position he had slept in and the fact he was trying to move, beside him Gaara began to awake as well, the bright sunlight of dawn pushing through the windscreen of the car. Sasuke sighed at his surroundings, here he was middle of no where sleeping in a car with one of his boyfriends and a creepy pervert,

"Time to move in?" said creepy pervert said tiredly from the front seat

Sasuke nodded and slid away from Gaara slipping into the drivers seat and turning on the engine, Gaara sat up and strapped himself in as Sasuke un-parked the car and drove on further down the road the village getting larger and larger as they sped towards it,

"What the hell?" Sasuke stopped the car in front of a large sign declaring the village of Otonosato unsafe and closed, he turned to the other people in the car.

Sai looked at him "looks like we found them" he said and stepped out "we'll have to walk from here, doesn't look like the roads are much good.

Sasuke nodded and stepped out of the car grabbing a rucksack and throwing some bits into it "come on" the three of them stepped carefully around the sign and walked down the main street of the village looking for any signs of life.

Sakura tapped on Tsunade's door, receiving no reply she opened the door gently and found the head teacher asleep on a pile of books and documents she had been reading. Sakura sighed and set the tray she had been carrying on a small side table. Tsunade had been working almost non-stop since Naruto's disappearance trying to find the connections; it was no wonder she has passed out from exhaustion. Gently resting her hands on the woman shoulders she shook her slightly to wake her up,

"You need to eat" Sakura said quietly passing her the bowl of noodles she had brought up "You can't help anyone if you pass out"

"I know, I know, but every time I stop I think of the time I'm wasting and of what's happening to him. I think what if I find that vital clue after I start again? What if because I stopped something horrible happened?" she sighed and her head rested on the table again

Sakura looked at her, it wasn't often Tsunade got this serious about anything, she knew Naruto meant a lot to her, but no one had ever realised just how deeply the boy was ingrained on her heart.

"Well, I'm not leaving till you eat that" Sakura said, her hands on her hips "and I'm gonna stand here and make sure you get at least a couple hours decent sleep"

Tsunade put the bowl down having eaten in record time and opened her mouth to protest, Sakura sighed and picked up the books and papers "I'll take over your duty for a while let you get some rest, in that state you'll miss anything important"

Tsunade nodded she knew it was true, she was in no state to do this at the moment. She stood up and shuffled over to the couch at the back of the office and lay down, "wake me up in an hour"

Sakura nodded although she had no intention of doing so, the four days she had been locked in had taken its toll and she needed way more than an hour's sleep.

Daitan looked at the clock it was only nine PM and all the students had been sent to their rooms, with the disappearance of three teachers, the remainder of the staff had clamped down on them completely. No one was complaining of playing up, they understood exactly the reasons behind these actions and were more than willing to give their teachers an easier life. He smiled as he looked across at Seimei stepping out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist. He still found it so funny that in the few short months he had been here they had both gone from hating other people and dislike and fearing physical contact to being perfectly comfortable wandering around their room almost naked. He still had a long way to go when it came to 'people who weren't Seimei', but he was starting to socialise more and the difference in Seimei's behaviour was huge.

Thin arm's circled themselves around his waist and he turned and smiled at Seimei, still half naked and dripping, who kissed him lightly on the nose. Daitan smiled again, he loved that he didn't panic when he felt Seimei sneak up on him like that,

"Deep in thought?" Seimei murmured resting his mouth on Daitan's neck kissing him gently

"Just thinking about how much we've changed since we got here" he said breathlessly as Seimei bit down gently on his collarbone

"Mmm, same" he said quietly licking over the bite mark he had left "I can't believe I never tried this social thing before, I actually like having friends that I can laugh with." He smiled against Daitan's shoulder and pressed his body closer his chest pressing in against Daitans, cool damp skin against heated flesh, he moaned softly "I defiantly like this bit"

Daitan's arms came up and pulled at Seimei's hips pulling him closer towards him, he felt a twinge of surprise come over him as his lips hungrily sought out Seimei's while his legs drew them backwards towards the bed. He didn't remember becoming so forceful and comfortable around this boy but it seemed his body had finally got tired of missing out on what it wanted and had shoved his fears and panic attacks to the background, finally taking what it wanted. His fingers wasted no time in pulling off the loosely tied on towel and Seimei looked at him pausing,

"You're sure" he asked, so many other questions that needed to be asked all fitting neatly into those two words

Daitan nodded and Seimei grinned tugging down the boxers he had only recently put on, he leant in pressing his mouth against Daitan's gently "we'll go slow okay"

Daitan smiled and pulled on him sending them spinning over so he was now straddling the dark haired boy "slowly sounds ok" he murmured and pushed his hips upwards.

Naoe grinned as he looked at the mess of red hair once again on his pillow, Soubi was curled up tightly under covers his face relaxed holding none of the usual emotions that scared the other students. He walked over slowly stripping off his trousers as he went before sliding gently into his bed, Soubi, more awake than he appeared slipped his arms around Naoe's waist pulling him closer,

"You're late" he whispered sleepily

Naoe turned slightly his back pressing flush against Soubi "Yeah, I had to go see Sakura" he murmured

"About these?" Soubi brushed a finger against the cuts, now almost healed, on Naoe's back

Naoe stiffened "How do you…?" he asked so certain he had kept those hidden

"I watch you move" he said "I saw you get changed the other morning as well"

Naoe relaxed slightly "I don't like to talk about them"

He felt the other boy shrug "I don't care, we all have secrets, if you feel like telling me you will, it's not my business"

"Thank you" Naoe whispered smiling he turned his head and kissed Soubi lightly on the cheek "All people want to do when they see is find out why usually"

Soubi ran his hands up Naoe's chest underneath the shirt, pushing it up and over his shoulders "The past is the past" he said bluntly throwing the shirt out of the bed and pressing his chest against the rough and scarred skin on Naoe's back.

"What's now is important" he slid his hand down and into Naoe's boxers grasping him gently and slowly moving his thumb in small circles

Naoe gasped and jerked forward slightly at the sensation "What are you…" his sentence was cut off by a pair of sharp teeth biting into his neck, he gasped his eyes sliding shut "Soubi…?" he breathed quietly

"I don't like wasting time" he said moving his hand slowly

"Well you're definitely not doing that" Naoe struggled to keep his voice calm and stable "did you think about say uh asking me first?"

"Why bother? If it bothered you, you would have removed me from your bed the first time I slept here, also you just kissed me."

Naoe had to admit, the logic though somewhat screwed made sense, although that may have something to do with the fact Soubi's hand had just sped up making it quite difficult for Naoe to think straight at all. He rolled over facing Soubi, who face was once again, a mask of indifference; he leant forward pressing his lips against that face his hand travelling down Soubi's side ticking gently as it went until it reached his hips,

"You planned this" Naoe accused as he noticed Soubi's lack of boxers,

Soubi shrugged "Had you been paying the slightest bit of attention you would have noticed that as soon as you got in"

Naoe had to admit he had a point, what kind of idiot didn't notice that? He wriggled out of his and dropped them over the edge of the bed, "now were even," he said sticking his nose in the air

Soubi raised an eyebrow "I wasn't aware it was a competition"

Naoe pouted, and Soubi smiled ever so slightly and leant forward capturing his lips and pushing past them exploring his mouth, his hands grasping for Naoe's hips to pull them closer.

The blonde gasped and unconsciously thrust forwards groaning at the contact his head resting on Soubis shoulder " are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked quietly hating himself for even suggesting they stop

"Maybe, maybe not, I just know what I want" came the reply and Naoe smiled, it seemed no matter what the subject Soubi managed to explain it and make it make sense in a few choice words.

"Good, cause I have no intention of stopping now" he growled his usual dominant nature over coming him as he stopped worrying and just enjoyed what was happening.

Orochimaru grinned as he watched Naruto's progress on a monitor connected to the lab, Naruto had passed out a long time ago but that only proved the method was working. Comparing these results to the first time he had attempted this on Naruto the process seemed to be happening far faster; his theory seemed to be correct. Once the subject had survived the first round it was easy to reawaken the effects. He smiled as he looked over towards the camera's he had watching most areas of the village, he could see the three men walking around and grinned, this was the perfect way to test the effectiveness of his creation. He turned and walked down the hall unlocking lab 3 and grabbing Naruto arm he quickly injected him,

"Wake up Naruto, your friends are here"

Naruto's eyes opened, bloodshot and empty, he snarled pulling at the ropes restraining him.

Orochimaru grinned "welcome home" he said running on long finger down the elongated whisker marks "Kyuubi"

* * *

So thar we have it, i think...i mean /I/ know what's going on but it proberly doesnt make much sense to you guys...ah well next chapter!

yeah the bit with Soubi was kinda weird... i like to think of him as the kinda guy who takes what he wants..in a non rape kinda way XD

anywhos reviews


	14. Realisations

:O wow guys sorry for the epically long wait....i had a hell of a lot going on since i last updated...my computor got replaced and all my documents were unavailable for ages...i hit a HUGE writers block and i started my new job-full time employment!! ugh tiring!!! my room got redecorated and was unusable for a couples then i had to realpahbetise my books XD

Hopefully the next chapter won't be as long...^^;

* * *

Seimei smiled, his forehead resting on Daitan's a thin sliver of moonlight shining through a gap in the curtains illuminating the boys face and bouncing of his hair,

"Anyone ever mention you kinda pretty?" he said grinning at the pout now facing him

"You can't call me pretty, I'm a guy" Daitan said running his fingers lightly across Seimei's back, finger nails scratching lightly causing the body above him to shiver and arch into the touch

"Beautiful then?" Seimei's eyes closed and he leaned in rolling his hips, and enjoying the gasp from below him, he opened his eyes and looked down at Daitan "you ok, there?"

Daitan looked at him confused

"I mean under me and all that?" Seimei looked faintly embarrassed by the question,

Daitan smiled and pulled Seimei closer "I'm fine, you…" he paused kissing Seimei gently "You make me feel safe" the last was whispered as hands felt their way down Seimei's sides and tickled lightly before moving to grasp and pull gently. Seimei gasped and pushed into the hand, the friction making Daitan arch up into him, Daitan smiled and pressed his lips against Seimei's cheek his breath coming in pants and Seimei's hand joined his own. Seimei sped their pace up gently pushing them towards the edge, he looked at Daitan's face, his eyes closed, his face flushed. He smiled scratching trails down Daitan's back and pressing his fingers gently at the opening their, playing softly. Daitan moaned and pushed backwards, trying to move closer to both hands, Seimei kissed him biting down on his lip gently as his slid a finger inside pressing against one spot gently as he moved their hands together faster. Daitan cried out his voice muffled by Seimei's mouth as the older boy moaned his release following.

Naoe looked at his hands confused, quite how he had managed to end up tied to his bed he wasn't sure, hell, where the rope had come from was confusing enough. Although when he considered the view he wasn't complaining. Soubi was currently bent over a box rummaging though his wardrobe looking for something, his backside was wiggling quite enticingly in a manner Naoe was sure was deliberate,

"Found it!" Soubi turned around holding a small black object Naoe viewed is suspiciously

"What the hell is that?"

"Butt plug" came the matter of fact answer as if every boy should carry one

"How the hell did you manage to get that in here?"

"Told them it was a relaxation device to help with anger issues"

Naoe supposed he wasn't really lying "wait where the hell is that going?" he said worried slightly

Soubi grinned and climbed back on the bed setting the plug down gently before reaching over to Noae and kissing him gently "I always thought it was best to get weird things out of the way first"

Naoe nodded hoping that meant it wasn't going to get any worse

"But then there's only so much weird a person can handle in one go"

"Wait, what" he tried to sit up and question that when Soubi decided it was a good time to try out his butt plug

"Hey! Naoe yelled and tensed up trying to move away from the intrusion

"If you were relaxed it wouldn't hurt" Soubi said calmly

"First of all I'm pretty sure it would, second how the hell am I supposed to relax with you tryna push that into me?" he said loudly still trying to wriggle away from Soubi

"Fine have it your way" Soubi took the plug away and retrieved a bottle of lube from the floor, flipping open the top he squirted some onto the tips of his fingers and rubbed it around, he looked up at Naoe and smiled,

"What are you doing?" Naoe asked worriedly

"Preparing you" came the simple answer

Naoe looked down at him, he supposed, if this was the way things were going at least the boy was making an effort to be gentle, he gasped as he felt the cool slick fingers enter him, his entire body tensed as, with one simple crook and flick of his finger Soubi hit exactly the right spot,

"You know anyone would think you'd done this before" Naoe said breathlessly

"I read a lot" came the short reply and bright green eyes looked up at him "and maybe I have" Naoe was looked down in surprise, not noticing that the butt plug was being inserted until it was to late to complain,

"Hey, sneaky bas…" Naoe's sentence was cut short with a gentle groan as Soubi flicked the switch and set the little thing vibrating

"See told you you'd like it"

Naoe couldn't be bothered to deny that, he wasn't really having much luck forming a coherent sentence let alone one that was also a lie.

Soubi swung a leg over the slim hips and pressed his backside gently against Naoe, the blonde gasped at the contact and shuddered as Soubi pushed down his face etched with a strange mix of pain and pleasure, his eye opened gently and he smiled before pushing down in one movement. Both boys cried out, part in pleasure, part in pain; mostly in pain especially on Soubi's part,

"God" Naoe gasped as Saoubi collapsed on top of him slightly, his hand curling into the blondes strands spread on the pillow "that's must have hurt, why would you do that?"

"I enjoy it, the pain, it makes me feel alive" Soubi's voice in his ear rang down his spine sending shivers with it. He moved slightly speeding up when he felt no pain, Naoe's hand crept in between Soubi's legs and grasped him pulling fast and gently, just enough stimulation to make him catch up with Naoe as they both reached their climax and collapsed panting and breathless on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Naoe looked at Soubi worried

The boy smiled, the first true proper smile he had seen on his face since he got here "Yeah" he replied breathlessly, rolling over to face Naoe his face resting on the older boys chest "yeah"

The blonde grabbed the blanket at pulled it up around them settling down, his arm wrapped gently around Soubi.

Orochimaru smiled as he watched Naruto pace around the room the anger visibly rolling off him, three lab tech's had been taken down when the restraints were first removed and really only those with a death wish were venturing near the room.

"It's almost time to let him out" Orochimaru said

The figure next to him grunted before turning away, "Can't wait"

Orochimaru ignored him, too busy watching Naruto, he tapped on the glass

"Kyuubi…" He said, Naruto's head swung round to stare at him out bloodshot red eyes, he growled.

"You want out?"

Kyuubi growled his eyes focussed on Orochimaru, they flitted to the door as he turned the handle, Kyuubi shot forward breaking the door and flinging Orochimaru to the floor before running down the corridor

"Sir, are you ok?" one of the lab techs leant over to help him up, Orochimaru brushed him off

"Yes , yes I'm fine" Orochimaru turned and walked away heading towards the security room to view Kyuubi's progress.

"That's it!"

"Hn" Sakura's head snapped up and she looked across the table at Tsunade

"I've found it, I think" her face fell "Dear god I hope this is wrong"

"What is it?" Sakura stood up leant over her shoulder peering at the text, her sleepy eyes not making much sense of it.

"Orochimaru's company, on the surface, is a research facility for people with sleep disorders, perfectly normal and legitimate; he pays them to try experimental treatments.. However there have been cases of his patients disappearing over the last 20 or so years, the last of which was Naruto almost 15 years ago. He was admitted for insomnia was treated for a couple months then was discharged, except his mother never saw him again. He had a history of running away, bad relationship there she didn't really care"

Sakura nodded she new Naruto's story very well, well until this latest revelation.

"Turned up here couple years later and you know the story from then"

"Do you know what happened during those two years?" Sakura asked

Tsunade bit her lip "Nothing exact obviously, it was illegal and underground. But all stories from those who were found again report altered state of mind, aggression, anger, violence they were almost sociopath. No conscience, almost no control like animals." She tapped a pencil to her lips "Sounds like some kind of brain washing, maybe conditioning, but not the normal kind much deep, almost like he was trying to overwrite their personalities." Her eyes widened and she turned to Sakura

"All of those cases died within months of being found, it was like they just burned out one day they just stopped for no reason like they'd been dead a while and just hadn't realised"

Sakura looked at her with a raised eyebrow still trying to compute all the information being thrown at her

"Naruto didn't, he worked! Whatever Orochimaru was trying to do worked on Naruto, that's why he came to get him back, he is the success. God knows what he plans to use him for"

"Sasuke"

"Hm" Tsunade looked up

"Sasuke and Gaara have gone to find him, there alone miles from anywhere, you must remember Orochimaru's obsession with him, I mean we had to take a restraining order out"

"Oh, shit" Tsunande face dropped, the book she was holding slipping to the floor she looked up at Sakura "Itachi…."

Sakura looked at her "Itachi? Isn't he dead?"

Tsunande shook her head "No, no he was presumed dead after he killed his parents in fact most people think he is, Naruto and myself know better, he is playing at being Orochimaru's messenger boy at the moment. He'll show up form time to time and beat Naruto up to let him know he's not forgotten"

"You didn't stop this? Call the police? Anything?" Sakura looked at Tsunade angrily

"Naruto wouldn't let me, every time I tried he threatened to leave; run away, at least here I could help him heal. One time was really bad, he was drugged up on painkillers, said Itachi would kill Sasuke if he did"

Sakura sat down, "what do we do?"

"I don't know Sakura, I don't know" Tsunade's head sunk into her hands "I don't know"

* * *

ze plot! it thickens!

so this is drawing to a close hopefully within a couple more chapters...just trying to find the right way to reveal whatever plot twist is left.....take guess!! what do you think it is???


	15. Deception

Wow this is out in record time...for me anyway XD I think im finally back on track with my writing this is coming to a close far more slowly than i thought it would..i keep thinking up new ideas ^^;...i'm halfway thru a bleach fanfic which im glad to be back working at, it so fun making byakuya out to be useless XD and im thinking of entering the kingdom hearts fandom, my boyfriend gave me his ps2 for xmas until he wants it back cause he has no room XD so i've just startes playing of course loving the rikusora fandom already ^^ although i still fine it weird to have donald duck show up....

anyway enough rambling hope you enjoy the latest installment...tiny bit of a filler to fill all the characters in and get the plot a moving ^^ next chapter should be more action filled

* * *

Sasuke sighed and sat on a wall, Gaara stood next to him staring into the distance, they had been walking around this crappy little village for almost four hours to no avail,

"This is useless, were never gonna find him, this place is huge" Sasuke rolled his head backwards

"Perhaps" Gaara replied staring down the road "Or perhaps he will come to us, stand up Sasuke"

The tone of his voice had Sasuke jumping to his feet and looking down the road following Gaara's gaze, he squinted and could just make out something moving towards them. How Gaara had seen it was a mystery to Sasuke

"There is nothing except us, Naruto and Orochimaru, we are here, Orochimaru would never come out in the open like this that only leaves Naruto"

"Or Itachi" Sasuke said

"Itachi is not blonde" Sasuke stared at the red head

"How the hell can you see that?"

"It does not look like Naruto though, it's almost in human"

Sasuke looked, the figure was closer…a lot closer moving way faster than Naruto could, he could see Gaara was right it was clearly Naruto, but it was not the Naruto they knew "this isn't good"

"No" came the short reply "May I suggest getting back in the car?"

"To late" Sasuke watched as Naruto seemed to just appear in front of them he growled and lunged forward.

Sakura sat, her head in her hands, "this is impossible, if we go to the police Itachi kills Sasuke, if we don't Naruto kills Sasuke"

"We don't know that for certain" Tsunade said "It may not have taken totally"

Sakura looked at her, and Tsunade sighed she new it was a long shot Naruto had been in the 'care' of Orochimaru to long for the process not to be complete

"Even if we get him back this thing will never be gone, he'll always run the risk of having someone trigger it" Sakura said quietly

"He's been fine ever since we found him, I suspect it may be a chemical or something specially designed to bring this out, this is an extremely powerful personality change you'd need more than a trigger word or phrase" Tsunade said

Sakura looked up "Itachi said he'd kill Sasuke if Naruto went to the police right?"

Tsunade nodded

"Well he didn't say anything about us going to say a private security firm, right?"

Tsunade nodded slowly, not sure she was seeing the point

"Both the Uchiha's and the Ooichi's have a private 'police' force, the Uchiha's will gladly help out, after all Sasuke is the next heir for the business, and I think Seimei will be able to convince his father to help us"

"You don't think that's why Itachi is doing this do you?" Tsunade said

Sakura looked at her questioningly

"Naruto is a way of controlling Sasuke…who will shortly be the boss of the biggest company in Japan. Maybe Naruto's personality change can be manipulated in away not just towards violence...with Orochimaru's help Itachi basically has full control of the company"

Sakura's eyes widened "While the motive is somewhat irrelevant, if that's true then Sasuke may be in even more danger, if Naruto's being friendly to them and not violent they may think they have him back, they'll let their guard down"

Tsunade leapt up "You talk to Seimei, I'll get the Uchiha's"

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke grunted as he found himself with an armful of Naruto, the boy clinging to him and sobbing,

"Sas-sas-sasuke" he mumbled the other mans name over and over again

Sasuke looked at Gaara who shrugged and pointed at the car.

Sasuke carried Naruto over and gently placed him in the car before climbing in the front and starting the engine,

"Time to get out of here"

Gaara nodded and strapped himself in, glancing quickly at Naruto his eyes narrowing.

They pulled up just outside the village as the sun set slowly and Sasuke got out the car, he sat on the bonnet resting his head against Gaara's shoulder as he sat down next to him,

"It feels good to hold him again"

"It feels wrong though" Gaara said, he felt Sasuke nod and sigh "We need to be prepared for the possibility that Naruto is not what he seems"

Sasuke sighed again "It's so hard, I just want to hold him till he stops crying, I don't want to think of him as the enemy"

Gaara's hand closed around the pale on resting on his knee "I know, it's hard, but I want out Naruto back"

Sasuke reached up and kissed his neck, the marks from the last time all three had been together almost faded.

Seimei watched his roommate an eyebrow raised. Daitan was struggling to push his bed across the room, still unaware that the door was open and he was being watched he kicked it in frustration before wincing in pain,

"want some help with…whatever you're doing?" Seimei asked stepping inside and closing the door

Daitan leapt into the air and yelped "Jeez man don't sneak like that, uh I'm not doing anything" he said scratching his head

Seimei raised an eyebrow

Daitan sighed, defeated "I was moving my bed next to yours, I like space and like being next to you I figured problem solved, I thought it might be a nice surprise"

"If you do that other people will know"

Daitan blushed "I know…" he trailed off and looked at the floor

Seimei smiled and walked over to him pulling him into a tight hug, relishing the fact Daitan no longer flinched

"After we go to our Literature lesson, we can come back here and move your bed"

Daitan smiled then panicked "shit it's lesson time already"

Seimei nodded and watched in amusement as Daitan run around the room grabbing his pieces before legging it out and down the hall.

Soubi glared at the person opposite him Iroki glared back, Soubi's eye bore into her; she broke

"What's the problem?" she finally snapped "It looks fine"

"The problem" he said carefully "Was that I asked you _nicely _and _politely_ to re-dye my hair for me and instead of the _dark red _like I _asked _my hair is now bubble gum pink" Soubi inwardly congratulated himself on remaining calm during the last part of that sentence "It does _not _'look fine'" he waggled his fingers in the air

"Look I'm sorry ok, I must have got the dyes mixed up there both in the same bottle"

"Yes, but this one has 'bubblegum pink' written on it, and this one" he picked up the still full tube "has 'deep red' written on it. You see the difference?"

"I'm sorry ok! I wasn't paying attention" she looked at the floor "I can fix it, but it'll mean either re-bleaching your hair or just dying it all red

Soubi sighed "Just make it not pink" he held the bottle of dye out and sat back down

He blinked as a camera flashed, he turned and glared at , Naoe grinned and waved

"Couldn't resist…gotta have a pic of you with pink hair" he grinned again

"You're lucky I enjoy your nudity or I'd hurt you" he growled Iroki choked and looked at the pair one still grumpy one blushing slightly

"You two are.." she trailed off desperately wanting to ask and be nosy but not sure if it was worth Soubi being even more pissed at her

"Yes" Soubi said "Myself and Naoe frequently engage in sexual activites, you have a problem"

"Uh, n-no" Iroki said combing the dye through Soubi's hair not sure how to respond to such a brazen statement

"You mean you frequently molest me" Naoe grumbled

"I hear no complaints" Soubi replied

Naoe opened his mouth to reply and shut it again not sure how to response, he settled for a sullen silence, pink dusting his cheeks.

Iroki spent the next hour awkwardly re-dying Soubi's hair desperate to leave the now stuffy room.

Tsunade and Sakura sat in her office again both facing the head of the Uchiha and the Ooichi's private family police,

"Thank you very much for helping us"

"Not at all Ma'am, you are like family to Sasuke not to mention the stupid boy has run off again, honestly I think we spend more time on retrieval missions for him" Genma grinned "I'm thinking of buying some chains"

Tsunade smiled glad for the ease of tension she turned the other person occupying the room, he was sprawled across a chair cigarette in one hand book in the other

"You're not even listening are you? You lazy ass" she threw a paper weight at him which he dodged with practised ease

"Nice to know I'm appreciated" he said looking up from the book

"Well if I'd have known _you_ were heading the Ooichi's force I'd never have called" she stuck her nose in the air

"Aww Tsu-chan you're killing me here, not even a bit of thanks for you're only little brother?"

She threw another large object at him, he caught it and set it down

"The last time I saw you, you destroyed my home and almost killed Naruto"

He shrugged "I did get destroy that bomb though" he said

Tsunade snapped and leapt over the desk grabbing his collar "that wasn't a fucking bomb! It was a decorative chest, that thing was priceless" Sakura grabbed he arms and pulled her off

"As lovely as this family reunion is we need Jiraya alive" she said

Tsunade sighed "Yeah, yeah I know 'when it's its over I can kill him', that's what you said last time to"

"Good" said Sakura "Now to fill you in" She quickly recounted the details of the last few weeks and the back story before explaining their plan "Sasuke and Gaara have gone to find Naruto, we don't know exactly where but if they can find him so we can we. When we do, we don't know what Naruto will be like, there's a possibilty he may act totally normal to us, Ororchimaru has implanted a second personality inside him which he can control. If it suits his needs for Naruto to go quietly he will"

The two nodded "Lets go then" Jiraya said "Quicker we get going quicker we can bring them home and beat them for being morons" Tsunade glared at him

"First we need a couple things" she said "just wait here and don't break anything"

Sakura and Tsunade left locking the door behind them…mostly to stop Jiraya from getting out, it was a precaution they had learnt was important

"Where are we going?"

"Kakashi, I need him to come with us, he's by far the best at fighting and if we do run into any trouble he'll be indispensable. Also I need to tell Iruka he's in charge and he'll be with Kakashi at this time of day"

"Oh" said Sakura "I should have brought my ear plugs"

Tsunade laughed "Yeah, sorry"

She opened the door to the staffroom and found it curiously empty "Hmm, maybe there in one of the classrooms"

She set off down the hall stopping when she heard something coming from the main kitchen,

"No" Sakura said "they wouldn't, we make food in there!"

Tsunade sighed "I really need to talk to Kakashi about this…"she grimaced and pulled open the door

They were greeted with the sight of the two men bent over one of the counter,

"Ung, Iruka…Iruka" they could hear Kakashi's voice getting louder, Tsunade cleared her throat loudly

"Kakashi, what the hell this is the kitchen!" She shouted at the pair sure who was to blame for their choice of location

Kakashi looked up from under the now blushed Iruka "You always blame me" he said "I'm hurt, this was Iruka's idea, he went to talk with Jiraya when he arrived I've no idea what he said but it's great" He grinned his eyes slipping shut at Iruka moved around trying to find a comfortable less exposed position and failing "Why'd you stop Iruka-sama" he purred

"People" Iruka squeaked getting redder and redder

"Sama?" Sakura looked at Iruka with a raised eyebrow "Uh we'll leave you alone for a second then we need to talk"

They stepped outside and looked at each other before bursting into giggle unsure of what to say after that "You're brother is a bad person" Sakura said

"Yeah, although I supposed at least Kakashi's having some fun, although I never expected Iruka to pick the kitchen" she sighed "looks like I have two problems on my hands now…with both of them thinking up new and weird ideas it's going to get even harder to control"

Sakura laughed and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, waiting for them to put clothes on and come out so they could explain everything.

* * *

lol jiraya...

im thinking of drawing a pic of soubi with his pink hair XD

and random seme iruka, kakashi totally loves to give it up to his dolphin.


	16. You can't escape what's inside you

Sorry for the wait guys, I've started writing another fic my usual trick of getting distracted..^^;;;

Um so yeah not much to say Xd enjoy ^^

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara sat in the car, the back seats levelled out, Sai had disappeared off to scout out the village, neither had complained at his leaving, neither being fond of him and both wanting to be with Naruto alone. Naruto for his part had done nothing but sleep since he leapt on them earlier, Sasuke had wryly commented that nothing much had changed then, which had earned him a sleepy snort from Naruto. They sat resting against the front seats facing out the back window watching Naruto,

"Do you remember when we met him?" Sasuke asked quietly "He turned up one day, in the cafeteria I think, dropped through the glass ceiling onto a table" he snorted "trust Naruto to make an entrance"

"I remember we had to clean the mess up" said Gaara raising an eyebrow "To be honest I ignored him for a long time, it was enough to be close to one person I didn't need someone else"

"It took Tsunade 8 hours to patch him up and almost 6 months of physical therapy to get him back to normal, even now the scars still hinder him sometimes. Not to mention the emotional stuff" Sasuke sighed remembering the first few weeks of Naruto's life at the academy , he hadn't be particularly interested in him but Tsunade had made him keep him company and be his mentor there, she seemed to think it would help Sasuke "Yet somehow he was always so damn happy, he drove me mental. Constantly laughing and joking around, I accused him of faking it once" Sasuke looked away "we got into a fight and I told him he was bullshitting no one suffers that much and can still laugh"

"He told you, you were just an emo asshole who was to hung up on being 'emotionally scarred for life' to get over it and live happily. If I remember correctly the words 'attention whore' were flung around" Gaara said smiling slightly at Sasuke

"You heard?" Sasuke seemed surprised

"The whole school heard"

Sasuke looked a little shocked "well I guess we did get kinda loud" he smiled "I have to say with exception of that night we first spent together, that has to be my favourite memory of Naruto"

Gaara raised an eyebrow

Sasuke sighed "with hindsight, it's when I fell in love with him. He reminded me of myself so much when I was younger before…"he trailed off and Gaara nodded understandingly; he knew what had happened with his brother and father "He just made me feel again, even if it was annoyance and anger" he grinned

Gaara looked at Naruto again "do you think he ever really recovered from what Orochimaru did to him?"

Sasuke shook his head "maybe he thought he did, its like he said; you never recover; you just learn to live with it" he sighed again "problem is, his problem is living with him" He rested his head into Gaara and pushed gently, Gaara conceded and lay down next to Naruto his arms winding their way round the sleeping figure.

Naruto's eyes were open in the darkness, their usual blue replaced with a sinister dark colour almost red, he could hear Orochimaru's voice inside his head, whispering. He knew he should ignore, should turn away but there was something there pulling him in. He moved closer to the warmth of Sasuke's chest hoping that it would help stave it off, but all it did was make the voice laugh,

"Ahh Naru-chan, poor little Naru-chan, you're going to hurt him and he'll hate you forever. He'll be destroyed betrayed by the people he loves time and time again, it'll be so easy to get into his life to take everything from him" The voice laughed again cold and cruel

A tear ran down Naruto's cheek, his eyes settling into blue as he wept silently for the things he knew he would do.

Iruka for his part has managed to keep a face straight face and blushing to a minimum when he eventually left the kitchen. Kakashi on the other hand had a faintly smug expression on his face, his mask, he said had gone exploring in the kitchen. Sakura and Tsunade quickly explained the situation neither making much eye contact with each other in case they burst into laughter again,

"So pretty much the upshot of that is, Naruto is a psycho killer who's alone in an abandoned village with Sasuke, Gaara, Sai and Orochimaru and his people?" Kakashi had such a succinct way of putting things

Tsunade hesitated "Naruto isn't a crazy killer, Orochimaru has 'programmed part of his brain to think it is, or at the very least he's 'programmed' a trigger word which stops Naruto from functioning correctly and makes him act peculiarly"

"Why?" Iruka said quietly

Sakura shrugged "we don't know, I think it's something to do with Sasuke, remember the problems he used to have with that man?" Sakura shuddered slightly at the memory

Iruka nodded "makes sense from Itachi's point, control Naruto, control Sasuke, control the company"

"You know about Itachi?" Tsunade looked surprised

Iruka shrugged "Naruto's like a son to me, he slept at my place a lot, he used to talk in his sleep"

Tsunade nodded "well you've reached the same conclusion we have" she sighed "come on it's time to pack up and find him"

Iruka scratched his nose "uh, with all of us gone, who exactly is going to take care of the school, I mean we have some pretty messed up people in here they could really go nuts on this"

Tsunade looked thoughtful "I was gonna leave Lee in charge, although now you mention it I can see problems with that"

Sakura snorted "ya think, don't get me wrong I love my husband very much but if we leave him in charge we'll come back to find no food the halls painted flowers and all the kid wearing lycra"

Tsunade grinned "Iruka you mind keeping Lee on a leash while were gone?"

He looked a little miffed "Tsunade, Naruto…."

"I know, I know, but I can't leave Kakashi"

Iruka sighed and nodded "sure"

"Thank-you" she briefly gave Iruka a hug and turned to leave Kakashi and Iruka following her.

"Small point, but one I feel is valid"

Tsunade turned to look at Kakashi "yes"? he tone of voice did not invite conversation

"We have no idea which way they went, how far they went, or even if they've found Naruto"

"They managed, so will we"

"They had Sai" Kakashi pointed out

Tsunade clenched her fist and turned to Jiraya "Hey" she said loudly snapping his attention away from a senior class outside playing net ball "Call up the police you're so fond of flaunting your relationship with and get them to tell us of any reports of vehicles and people matching Sasuke, Gaara and Sai's description. It shouldn't be to hard"

Jiraya grumbled about being taken away from his favourite activity but pulled out the cell phone none the less and made the call "said they pulled them over for speeding yesterday on the road out of town to the west, gave them a ticket and let them go"

"West?" Sakura looked at Tsunade "there's nothing out there, well except that old abandoned military camp" her head snapped up "it'd be perfect, no one goes there, there are all sorts of rumours about it any weird noises being reported would just be put down to overly paranoid parents or troublesome kids"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi "oh yeah, it was _so_ hard. Come on lets go"

Sasuke awoke to find the car around him empty, the fact that Sai and Gaara weren't there did not surprise him; they were well known for liking there own space but Naruto's absence was worrying. Alert he sat up and swung out of the car spotting Gaara sitting a few metres away his eyes closed; his way of relaxing and staying calm. Hesitating he chose not to disturb or worry the red head and walked off in the other direction hoping to find either Naruto or Sai. As luck would have it he found both of them no more than a few yards from the car laying in the dust in the shadow of an old bunker, silently he crept closer curious to know what they were talking about,

"You're going to have to tell them" Sai was saying "it's dangerous otherwise"

"I know, I know, I just want to enjoy these moments before it all gets ripped away from me again. All the time I was here, before I met you guys I never dreamed I could be this happy never thought I'd find anything like what I have with those two" the blonde let out a sob "and he's taking my life away again, and he's going to take away the person I love in the process"

The jealous part of Sasuke focussed on the word person; implying Naruto only loved one of them, the sensible part observed this probable meant Orochimaru was only going to hurt one of them as opposed to both

"This _thing_ inside me, he let it out, Sai. I can't control it anymore, the amount of effort it's taking just to sit here and tell you" Naruto's face was scrunched up

"It's going to get free and when it does, everyone's going to get hurt. I won't have a life left to go to, so just let me enjoy these last few hours with them"

Sai nodded he grabbed Naruto's arm before he could leave "tell him, you have nothing to lose, and maybe something to gain"

Naruto looked at the floor "they'll hate me"

"If what you said is true they'll hate you anyway, this way you've done it on your terms"

Naruto nodded "I'll think about it"

Sasuke set off at a job back to the car before Naruto could notice him eavesdropping.

A few moments later the blonde joined him, any sign of tears gone, the happy fake smile Sasuke thought he had long got rid off back in place.

"Teme" he said quietly and let himself fall into Sasuke's arms, relaxing even more as he felt Gaara join them

* * *

god i so can't decide what to do with Naruto...does it show XD

i get the feeling these chapters are more and more like filler...im know what the end is i'm just having a hard time getting there....bear with me!


	17. Halfway Home

Woah sorry for the long wait XD

majorly busy ^^ anyway as im sure you are tired of hearing we are nearing the end ^^ i can feel it the final chapters are approaching over a year in the making and boy am i glad to be seeing the end^^

anyway enjoy ^^

* * *

Soubi sat quietly observing his class mates, the pink hair thankfully gone with the help of some dark red Iroki had found in her bag. He raised an eyebrow as the noise level in the room rose another notch when Naoe joined them. It had been like this the past few days; all classes cancelled they were left to roam wherever they pleased within the student buildings. Most days were spent in the vast living area they had, Iroki always trying to coax people into an organised games, people always ignoring her in favour of the raucous noise that was taking place now. Soubi had yet to work out the rules or point of whatever they were doing but over the last few days all of them, him included, had felt more at home than they ever had in their lives. Thinking over it he felt maybe that _was_ the point. Slipping off the table he walked over to the group sitting in a large circle, Naoe had managed to start a heated debate about some porn manga he was reading and there was now a heated debate going on about it, most of the girls being totally against such material; until Naoe showed it to them and they realised it was yaoi, he leant over Naoe's shoulder and read the manga over his shoulder before 'whispering' loud enough for everyone to hear,

"We should try that one tonight" he pointed to one of the scenes and turned and left leaving Naoe red and spluttering as everyone else looked at them in shock, he scrambled up gathering himself and running to the door shouting after him,

"That better be a promise, I don't think you can bend that way"

Soubi put his finger up behind him and carried on walking, leaving Naoe to turn back to the room full of shocked faces staring at him,

"Guys?"

Daitan grinned at him "Congratulations man, just hope you live long enough to see the outside world again, He looks like he might kill you"

Naoe glared at him "he hasn't yet"

Seimei walked up beside Daitan and slung an arm around him

"He might hurt you"

Naoe scowled "I might like it"

Daitan smiled "you really like him don't you?"

Naoe opened his mouth for a smart ass reply before realising what had been said, his face changed as he considered the question looking more and more confused "I don't know I mean he never gave me much choice, but I never really resisted and…" he paused "I wouldn't like it very much if it stopped, I wouldn't like him to leave"

Daitan nodded and smiled again "why don't you tell him"

Naoe scoffed "yeah right like he would ca.." he was interrupted as a hand grabbed him and dragged him out of the room

"He already knows" a voice growled and Naoe felt a chill sweep across him as he recognised the voice as Soubi, he closed his eyes imagining the feel of the other skin against his, an involuntary moan was let out, just barely audible, Soubi grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out the chair, the book left forgotten on the table as the Soubi dragged him out the room, leaving behind a silent audience.

Naoe found himself back in their shared room in record time, unaware of even having moved from the living room, his back pressed against the now closed door,

"Is that really how you feel?" Naoe looked down, Soubi was close to him, his eyes facing the floor as he leant in "that this was forced? Like I gave you no choice, that I don't care?"

Naoe looked down at him confused, Soubi was the last person he expected such and emotional voice from, the hand relaxed and let go of him moving away

"If you didn't want it, you could have just said"

Naoe stepped forward "no" it came out far more forceful than he intended "It's not that I didn't want it, that's not what I meant, and didn't you hear the part about how I wouldn't want you to leave?"

"What did you mean then?" Soubi looked up, anger hurt and sadness warring with each other in an uncharacteristic display of emotion

"I just meant that, I never stopped to analyse how I felt, I never initiated anything, it never occurred to me I might like you and then there you were" he waved his hands "I didn't come here expecting to fall in love, and I never looked at you as someone I could and then suddenly you were in my bed, I sorta assumed it was just a bit of fun" he scratched the back of his neck "you didn't seem like the kinda person to get attached"

Soubi looked at him "you fell in love with me?"

Naoe blushed "I guess, somewhere along the way I realised that I wouldn't want you to go away, so I guess yeah, I love you"

Once again Naoe found himself pressed against the door, the redhead pressed against his chest lips sucking gently at random patches of skin,

"When I started, it was just convenient, a bit of fun to pass time, but I found myself caring about you and it confused me. I'd always been told that such emotions were useless and no one would ever love me anyway, but when I heard you talking to people earlier, when I thought that you didn't want me, it was like something broke" Soubi breathed across his ears and he nibbled the lobes coming to rest his cheek next to Naoe's

Naoe turned their lips almost touching "I think that's love" he said smiling gently and kissed him softly on the lips, gently he slipped of the shirt's they were wearing and guided them to the bed, falling into it he wrapped himself around the smaller boy and sighed gently "this is how I want the rest of my life to be"

Soubi nodded silently and for the first time in so many years both boys slept peacefully and deeply.

Naruto sat on the bonnet of the car, watching the sunrise, Sasuke was sitting inside watching him, he sighed as he saw Naruto stare into the distance his eyes telling Sasuke so many things the blonde obviously could not. It had been so long since they had had secrets from each other, having been lied to so much over the course of their lives it was a mutual, unspoken agreement to absolute honesty. Even that time Gaara had kissed someone else, not fully understanding how a relationship worked, or when Sasuke has accidentally run over Naruto's motorbike with his car. It pained him to think that Naruto had been keeping this from them for years unable and unwilling to share the burden, and even now choosing to be alone.

Naruto turned, looking Sasuke in the eye and stood beckoning to the Uchiha. Sasuke stood up and followed Naruto a little way away from the car,

"Guess you're a little mad I lied huh" he scratched the back of his head looking for all the world like the Naruto Sasuke had seen only a few days ago

"No, I'm upset you had to go through this alone, Sai said you came to him cut up and bruised once or twice a month" Sasuke was trying to stay calm but his voice betrayed him

Naruto looked down and sighed "I don't have a lot of time Sasuke, I don't know how much you know about what's been done to me, but I can only fight it off for so long" he looked up "I will kill you"

At any other time, to any other person it would have been a threat, but Sasuke recognised the warning for what it was and nodded

"And we'll protect each other" he said resting a hand on Naruto's shoulder he hesitated "Even if I'm a second choice I still love you"

Naruto's brow furrowed "what?"

Sasuke looked away "I over heard you and Sai, you said 'person I love' so it's either me or Gaara and I know Gaara was the one you knew first"

Naruto looked even more confused as he processed the information, his eyes widened "I didn't mean I only love one of you, idiot. I meant only one of you is in danger"

Sasuke stared at him "we're both out here, that doesn't make any sense"

Naruto sighed "I guess it doesn't matter anymore" he said quietly "this isn't going to end well anyway" he paused and looked up at the brightening sky "Itachi wants the Uchiha groups. He's using Orochimaru and myself to get to you, he said if I told anyone he'd kill you"

"That doesn't make any sense, he's a convicted murderer there's no way he could control the Uchiha groups"

"Unless he controls you" Naruto watched as the cogs turned and Sasuke paled

"He's planning on controlling you to control me"

"Something like that, Orochimaru wants to play with his new toy and Itachi has a use for it. Orochimaru told Itachi he could control me to do anything, and thus as one of the few people you care about I could influence you. But this thing was not built into me for dominance, it has only one purpose"

"Death"

Naruto nodded "I don't know what you did to piss the guy off but Orochimaru _really _hates you, constantly all the time in my ear, my head whispering about you, killing you and the images" Naruto had finally broken his face was pressed into his palms as tears ran down his cheeks "I can't stop them and the more I see the more _it _enjoys it, the more _I_ enjoy it"

Sasuke looked at him in shock "why didn't you tell us?"

"He said he'd kill you!" Naruto had stood up and was shouting "Itachi can take Uchiha by force if necessary, you don't need to be alive for him to get his hands on the company, it's just easier this way. You and Gaara, you're the only things I have I can't lose that"

"We are not worth this" Sasuke was shouting back his cool demeanour gone

"Yes you are" Naruto snapped "you two are worth everything, every punch, every kick, every needle, every single taunt and picture and all the pain you two are worth every fucking second"

Sasuke stared at him before stepping close and wrapping his arms around the trembling man "I will fix this, we will not lose you"

Naruto felt a second pair of arms wrap around him "the best person is Tsunade"

Gaara's voice, calm as always ghosted across his neck

"We can't go back there, not with all the kids"

"Then she'll have to come here"

"Or we meet half way" They looked over at Sai "sorry to break up the reunion but Tsunade's on her way, I called as soon as I heard Naruto's little tale, she reckons she has something that might work"

Sasuke slid his hand into Naruto's, watching as Gaara did the same and they lead him back to the car curling around him as Sai started the engine.

* * *

now for those of you confused esp those reading this in one go...XD yes naruto did used to be part of akatsuki a criminal organistation blah blah blah, he's told sasuke part of the truth ^^ so there;s still some more to become clear ne xD^^

i still haven't figured out tsunade's miracle cure...hmm *thinks*

as always reviews are loved ^^


	18. Confrontation

good lord its been a longtime...im so sorry for the wait XD ive had huge writer block and i've been super busy over the last few months.

i hope it was worth the wait!!

So close to the endXD enjoy

* * *

Tsunade watched as the car approached, she sat on her car bonnet next to Sakura, her arms crossed,

"Do you really think this will work?" Sakura spoke barely above a whisper

"It's the only chance we have"

Sakura sighed, "it still makes no sense, everything I know about psychology and biology, medicine, everything. This shouldn't have worked, you can't transplant one person's mind into another's"

"I know, but Orochimaru has always been a brilliant doctor. His methods were cruel and ruthless but he has always succeeded where others failed"

Sakura sighed "Did it not occur to him that maybe something's shouldn't be done?"

Tsunade laughed "Of course, that only made it even more attractive to him. His vendetta against the Uchiha family only helped fuel this obsession"

"Why Naruto? He hasn't done anything to hurt Orochimaru and this was done before he even knew Sasuke"

Tsunade shrugged "I don't know, maybe Naruto was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time"

Sakura looked down "If this doesn't work…"

Tsunade slammed her hand into the bonnet as she stood up to greet the fast approaching car "It will work, I don't want to hear anything else"

Sakura sighed quietly but nodded, standing as Sai pulled up in front of them, he and Sasuke got out of the car,

"Tsunade-san" Sasuke bowed his head slightly "Sai said you could help"

Tsunade nodded as Gaara joined them "I am going to try"

"He's asleep" Gaara indicated to the car where Naruto's blonde hair could barely be seen

"Good, it's best to do this while he's unconscious, please get him out I've brought some bits from school, but this is going to be very rudimentary"

Sasuke went to get Naruto as Gaara followed Tsunade to help her unpack,

"You are not certain this will work" Gaara stared at her

She sighed "No, in fact I have very little faith in it all, but this is the best we have"

"He'll die won't he" it wasn't a question "I can see it in your eyes, you're trying to protect us"

Tsunade looked at him before nodding slowly "There is a high chance he won't survive"

Gaara nodded "don't tell Sasuke" he turned taking a pile of stuff with him moving far enough away that no one could see the way his limbs shook when he looked at Naruto

"Mah, there's nothing to do around here" Iroki was hanging upside down on the back of the settee facing the door, freshly dyed pink hair spread around her "there aren't enough teachers for class to continue and Iruka won't let us outside"

"You've said the same thing every day for the past three days, if you're so bored find something to do"

"It's ok for you Shin-chan, all you wanna do is sleep anyway"

"Shinichiro idiot, not Shin-chan"

Iroki swung upright and looked over towards the window, where Imiti was running on a treadmill Lee had brought down for her in an effort to give her something constructive to do when she got fidgety

"Imi-chan"

"Don't use that whiny tone on me, if you want something say it" she never even looked over her shoulder, Iroki pouted

"I think we should organise a game to play or something, like a treasure hunt"

"Hunting what? There's nothing valuable here"

Iroki glared at Shinichiro

"Ok, boy against girls, we'll make a list of things to collect around the school, like any objects at all whoever gets the most wins"

"First of all boys far outnumber girls, and two teams isn't much of a competition, second win what?" Shinichiro had given up on sleep

She frowned thinking

"a pass to go to the town"

The group looked up and found Iruka standing in the doorway "I like the idea, it'll get you working together as a team and stop you from lounging about. I'll write up the list of things to get and which ever team wins gets a pass. I'd suggest teams of between four and six. Let me know when you're ready"

Iroki grinned at the group, they stared back already resigned to their fate,

"Come on guy's, it'll be fun"

They grumbled but quickly set about sorting themselves into teams before Iroki did it for them. A few minutes later Iruka came back in and handed out the list of items,

"Team with the most items wins, if more than one team has the same number of items the first ones back win, you have until this time tomorrow" he smiled "I'm an item on the list by the way, if you can't find me you can't win"

Iroki grinned happily already reading the list eagerly, Imiti, Chiru and Shinchiro standing behind her reading over her shoulder,

"Well these ones are easy" she said pointing "blackboard chalk, cereal bar, yellow pens, they're all things we have easy access to, but how the hell are we supposed to get our hands on a piece of Lee spandex? Or one of Naruto's T-shirts?"

"We're not, at least not all of them I mean how many t-shirts can Naruto have left laying around?" Shinichiro joined in the conversation from his position on the floor

Iroki pouted "but I wanted to get all the items"

"Well we can, just gotta be quick and sneaky about it"

Iroki nodded "ok gang lets go" she marched out of the room determinedly

The three left behind looked at each and decided it wasn't worth the effort of arguing with her.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and sighed, he looked so peaceful asleep in the back of the car; it was hard to imagine just hours ago he had been rampaging through the abandoned village. She turned walking back to the car quietly to gather her things and prepare,

"Sakura, Sasuke can you get him out the car Gaara, Sai can you help me out over here" she called over her shoulder, pausing when she got response "Sakura?" she turned her eyes widening

"Beautiful isn't it?" a pale fingers dragged its way down the window of Naruto's car "A perfect transition, one pre programmed consciousness planted into a living, breathing person. Of course there was a mistake, the original consciousness was supposed to be wiped out but I suppose compromises must be made"

"Orochimaru" Tsunade looked around searching for the rest of the group, her eyes fell on then off to one side, they looked knocked out. Standing guard was a familiar face "Itachi"

He grinned and walked over, sauntering closer "Good evening…._sensei_" he mocked her quietly

"I thought you had better taste" she said glancing over his shoulder at Orochimaru

"Yes, well he does the job I need"

Tsunade smirked "the right tool" she murmured just loud enough for the black haired man to hear

Orochimaru bristled and stepped forward

Itachi tutted "I didn't bring you here to get morally offended and start fights, I brought you here to control that thing"

Tsunade clicked her tongue and grinned at him "Oh far you've fallen brother, taking order from an Uchiha, not only that but the Uchiha with the most screws loose"

He glared at her but remained silent, joining Itachi's side, neither noticing the four behind stirring slightly and opening their eyes.

"So Itachi, what bring you out here to this shit hole? I always had you pegged for a pent house kinda guy" Tsunande was desperately trying to think of things to keep them occupied whilst Sai sorted out their restraints and freed the three around him

"Desperate times, besides I can't have my little monster running loose over town can I? I needed a place to test run him, make sure he was up to the job"

"What job would that be then"?

"What has my goal always been Tsunande?" he asked mockingly as though saying it for the hundredth time he leant in close "Get to Sasuke" he whispered

Tsunande leant in "you may just get your wish" and Itachi fell forward collapsing as Sasuke swung a large piece of wood at him, hitting him square in the back of the head.

"Bastard, he's not a monster. You're not content to ruin my life you have to ruin everyone else to?" Sasuke was angry, he advanced on Itachi ignoring the call from behind to stop before he went to far. Ignoring the card door opening and ignoring the sleepy figure stepping out of it. He couldn't however ignore the angry, almost feral, Naruto that landed in front of him, teeth bared.


End file.
